Bloody Mary
by Hessefan
Summary: ¿Puede el reflejo de un espejo mostrarte lo que no ves con ojos comunes? Las leyendas nacen a partir de historias reales, pero ¿dónde comienza y termina la fantasía? Eso tratarán de averiguar los Mugiwara. * Pareja, personajes y aclaraciones, dentro *.
1. I

**Disclaimer**: One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p>Por Halloween, pese a que en mi país dicha fecha es indiferente, nació esto. Respondiendo la tabla de Fandom Insano: Tabla Alcohol, prompt: Bloody Mary. Solamente que hice una mezcla con todas las historias en torno a la leyenda urbana. Y por obviedad no la respeto fielmente (sólo la tomo de base) porque si no éste fic será la mar de previsible.<p>

En teoría es un one shot, pero como me quedó demasiado largo para considerarlo uno, lo corté en dos. Si sienten miedo al menos UNA vez puedo sentirme realizada XD El terror es un género que me gusta, pero que es difícil de manejar sin caer en las repeticiones. De todos modos, no deja de ser un fic de One Piece, así que tiene su toque de comedia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pareja<strong>__: puede y no considerarse un ZoSan, sin embargo la historia y el meollo del asunto lo hace un fic "gen"._

_**Personajes**__: A nadie le sorprende que el principal sea Sanji u_u, ¿verdad?, pero él sólo no tiene el protagonismo. Todos cumplen un papel sumamente importante, empezando por Zoro, siguiendo con Robin, Luffy, Brook, Chopper y el resto._

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

* * *

><p>Dicen algunos que los espejos son portales a otros mundos; un lugar arcano en donde habitan seres que no tienen un sitio entre nosotros. Dicen algunos, que los espejos muestran una realidad distorsionada de nosotros mismos; que no es real lo que vemos, cuando vemos en ellos.<p>

Los más escépticos afirman que los espejos son sólo un objeto que refleja la imagen que ven nuestros ojos, pero son muchos los que se atreven a asegurar que, si rompes uno, tendrás siete años de mala suerte. Y hasta hay quienes tapan los espejos cuando un ser querido muere, para evitar que su alma quede atrapada en ellos.

¿Puede el reflejo de un espejo mostrarte lo que no ves con ojos comunes?

…

Los fuertes vientos monzónicos, embravecidos por las corrientes, los arrastraron hasta la orilla de aquella isla. No habían tenido intenciones de hacer esa parada obligatoria, pero el Thousand Sunny necesitaba unas mínimas reparaciones para seguir su curso.

Para el capitán la excusa siempre era buena. Adoraba visitar cada isla que se topaban en su camino, así que no se quejó y decidió acompañar a Sanji en busca de provisiones. No tardaron demasiado en regresar, y por eso Nami había supuesto que la aldea era pequeña.

—No, es inmensa —exageró Luffy. Era grande para tratarse de una isla pequeña.

—¿Entonces? —Nami arqueó las cejas.

—El mercado no es muy grande —aclaró Sanji dejando sobre la mesa de la cocina lo poco que habían conseguido: verdura y frutas.

No importaba, porque de todos modos ya tenían suficientes provisiones. Habían planeado comprar bastante en la isla anterior para evitar hacer la cantidad mínima de paradas; porque a medida que estaban más cerca de su objetivo, el camino se volvía más difícil.

Lo positivo es que el pueblo no parecía alertado por tenerlos allí, eso era bueno, porque en caso contrario ya tendrían a la marina encima.

—Es un pueblo muy alegre —contó el capitán—; tienen atracciones: una rueda de la fortuna, una casa de espejos, un tren…

Nami lo escuchaba sin prestarle atención, al menos no a él.

—¿Qué pasa, Nami? —preguntó el cocinero notando la lucha de la navegante con el log pose.

—Ha enloquecido de nuevo —negó con la cabeza—, no me gusta cuando hace eso —las pocas veces que había ocurrido, dos en todo el viaje, les habían pasado cosas horribles en las islas que no se imantaban.

Y mientras Sanji acomodaba todo, Nami seguía batallando con el aparejo, Usopp y Franky le hacían los retoques necesarios al barco y Luffy le contaba a toda su tripulación lo que habían visto, Chopper prorrumpió con gritos de alegría.

—¡Yo quiero, yo quiero ir! —miró a la navegante, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso a su madre.

—Está bien. No pasará nada por bajar un rato a estirar las piernas.

Se prepararon para bajar antes de que la noche los sorprendiese. Usopp y Franky dejaron de lado la reparación del barco excusándose con la verdad: sólo faltaba darle unos retoques a la pintura, pero el Sunny ya podía seguir viaje si querían.

—Alguien tiene que quedarse en el barco —se quejó Nami al ver que todos sus nakama's estaban preparándose.

—Yo me quedo —dijo Zoro sin dudarlo. Le gustaba bajar y caminar por la arena, pero tampoco se moría por hacerlo y, ciertamente, no era la única isla con arena en todo el Nuevo Mundo.

Nadie discutió nada con el espadachín por un largo rato, hasta que fue Brook quien decidió hacer la buena causa del día:

—Ve, si quieres, Zoro-san —invitó con cordialidad—, yo me quedo. —Recordaba que en la última parada el espadachín se había quedado a custodiar el barco, no le parecía justo que volviese a cargar con esa responsabilidad.

—¿Seguro?

—Será mejor —argumentó—, estoy viejo para estas aventuras —mintió.

—¡Sí, Zoro, ven! —Invitó Luffy con los brazos en alto—¡No seas aburrido! —Él también se acordaba de que su espadachín no había bajado en la última isla, y las pocas veces que lo hacía últimamente era para cazar.

—¡Sí, Zoro! —Chopper animó al capitán, contagiado con su emoción.

Roronoa se masajeó la nuca, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Está bien —aceptó con desgana.

No le interesaban los juegos, pero pasear un rato no le vendría mal.

El grupo, al inicio, era numeroso, pero poco a poco surgieron las diferencias, todos querían hacer cosas distintas al llegar a la feria. Era pequeña a comparación de la de Sabaody, y sin dudas mucho menos moderna. No contaba con demasiadas atracciones, apenas una rueda de la fortuna, el mentado tren que el capitán había mencionado, unas hamacas, una calesita y, lo más llamativo de todo, la casa de los espejos.

—¡Yo quiero entrar, yo quiero entrar! —Chopper fue dando saltitos hasta la entrada, allí no había nadie y el sendero que conducía a través de la atracción estaba vacío y cubierto de hojarascas.

—No cobrarán entrada —fue el pensamiento verbal de la navegante—, mejor —alzó los hombros, eso era sano para su bolsillo.

—Esperen, esperen —Sanji intentó frenarlos cuando leyó el cartel. No decía "Casa de los espejos", si no _laberinto_. —vayamos juntos, y tú, marimo, átate un piolín a uno de nosotros porque si entras aquí no te encontraremos nunca más.

El espadachín lo miró entre ojos, para después relajarse, chistar y dar la vuelta.

—Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo aquí.

—No, Zoro —Usopp lo miró con desconfianza.

—No voy a perderme —se quejó al ver la acusación precipitada e implícita en el tono de voz del tirador.

—Pero va a ser más divertido si entramos todos —se quejó Luffy, no entendiendo por qué su espadachín tenía que ser tan amargo a veces. Y lo quería así, de todos modos.

—No me gustan los espejos —fue la postrera excusa del espadachín—, me ponen nervioso.

La sonrisa del cocinero fue ancha. Por eso Zoro lo señaló con el dedo índice.

—Antes de que digas algo, trágatelo.

—Oh, quién iba a decir que el mítico ex cazador de piratas le tiene miedo a un simple espejo.

—No dije que les tenía miedo, sólo que no me gustan. Hay una gran diferencia entre miedo y disgusto.

—No, entiendo —ironizó el rubio—; si tuviera tu cara supongo que tampoco me gustarían los espejos, hasta les tendría miedo.

—Ya, chicos —interrumpió la navegante.

—¡¿Eres sordo o idiota? ¡Dije que no es miedo!

—Bueno, niños —intermedió Franky al ver que Nami no iba a poder contener la inminente pelea de vikingos.

Rodeó por los hombros a Chopper y a Luffy para meterse adentro, mientras que entre Nami y Usopp empujaban al cocinero; este seguía murmurando en voz baja improperios, hasta que de repente su rostro se transfiguró, de mostrar enojo pasó a mostrar desolación:

—¡Esperen! ¡Falta Robin-chwan! —A los gritos estaba—¡¿Robin-chwan donde estás?

—Idiota —murmuró el espadachín dando finalmente la vuelta para irse.

—Es cierto, ¿dónde se metió Robin? —Nami miró hacia sus costados—¿Habrá entrado?

—Quizás le gustan mucho los laberintos de espejos y no pudo contener la emoción —Usopp alzó los hombros, dándose cuenta de que lo dicho por él tranquilamente hubiera sido dicho por Luffy—. Ey, ya no veo a los chicos.

Sanji lanzó un sonoro suspiro y se consoló con la idea de que al menos todavía la tenía a la navegante consigo.

—Ven aquí, Nami, yo te protegeré —¿De qué? Se preguntó la navegante sintiendo el abrazo sofocante del cocinero; se lo sacó de encima para enseguida reparar en el detalle.

—Ya perdimos de vista a los otros tres —se quejó, pero le tranquilizaba oír sus voces a lo lejos; los gritos de júbilo del reno y las exclamaciones del capitán.

Al comienzo del sendero no había espejos, pero enseguida llegaron a una bifurcación en donde comenzaban; desde el suelo hasta el techo.

—Chicos, ¿por dónde agarraron? ¿La izquierda o la derecha? —Preguntó el tirador tratando de que su voz se escuchara.

—¡Derecha! —dijo Luffy.

—¡Izquierda! —dijo Chopper al unísono.

Usopp entornó los ojos.

—¡Left, left! —aclaró la voz del cyborg, y decidieron hacerle caso a él. Entonces, la confusión se inició apenas dejaron atrás el sendero del comienzo.

Debieron haber supuesto que los espejos les ofrecerían reflejos falsos. Cuando creían tener frente a ellos un nuevo sendero, resultaba la mayoría de las veces no ser así. Al apoyar una mano se encontraban con un camino cortado, que simplemente reflejaba el lugar por donde habían venido.

Las bifurcaciones continuaron y se multiplicaron. Sanji no recordaba haber notado desde afuera que el laberinto fuera tan grande, pero comenzaba a sentirse frustrado. La luz de la tarde, mortecina, apenas se colaba por las ranuras que estratégicamente estaban puestas para que la gente pudiera guiarse con la luz del sol. Las volutas se proyectaban en el aire y esos rayos sumaban un desconcierto más: pegaban en el reflejo, encegueciéndolos.

Bueno, los tres se consolaban diciendo que tarde o temprano lograrían salir, porque para tratarse de una atracción de feria debía ser sencillo para que los niños lograran atravesarla sin entrar en una crisis de nervios.

Las voces de los otros tres se dejaron de escuchar, y a los pocos minutos de dar vueltas incluso hasta ellos tres dejaron de hablar entre sí. En el aire se respiraba la sensación de abatimiento, el estar perdido y sin un rumbo concreto.

Nami suspiró sonoramente, estaba cansada de caminar sin ton ni son.

—Quiero salir de aquí.

Ese murmullo fue el desencadenante, porque Usopp comenzó a desesperarse. Él también quería salir, ya estaba aburrido de dar vueltas. Cada tanto llamaba a sus otros tres amigos para asegurarse que estaban cerca, pero por muchas vueltas que daban, no lograban topárselos.

—Puta salida —murmuró el cocinero frenando los pasos para descansar un poco.

—Dentro de nada la luz del sol se apagará —Usopp buscó con la mirada luces artificiales, pero no había nada que le diera la pista de que existía energía alterna en ese estrecho lugar.

De mal en peor, nadie los había visto entrar, es decir, ningún boletero o encargado de la feria, a excepción de Zoro, sabía que ellos seis estaban ahí.

La idea de tener que pasar toda una noche a oscuras les fastidiaba, más que darles miedo. Y los espejos lograban ponerlos nerviosos, porque si bien no distorsionaban como creyeron que haría, les mostraba la imagen de sus caras preocupadas, fatigadas y molestas.

El tirador tanteó con la mano para tratar de dar con una nueva bifurcación, mientras que los otros dos se habían detenido, pero Nami, al ver que Usopp seguía camino, fue tras él apremiando al cocinero.

Sanji giró, en esa confusión creada magistralmente por espejos que no dejaban de reflejar su propia imagen repetida. Hacía tiempo había dejado de prestarle atención y de sentirse maravillado, pero sus ojos captaron una delicada figura femenina.

Algo así, a un hombre como él, no se le escapaba; pero no alcanzó a verla con claridad, apenas la silueta de una muchacha —porque su vestido blanco la delataba— atravesando el pasillo tras él. Lo único que había podido notar era que su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la espalda, pero los rasgos permanecieron vedados. Tan sólo con haber visto ese perfil agraciado suponía que debía ser una bella dama, y de repente se sintió afortunado.

—No estamos solos —se dijo a sí mismo, con emoción—; una hermosa chica también está perdida—. De repente se dio cuenta de que hablaba solo—Mierda.

Caminó con prisa tratando de dar con sus amigos, pero no los encontró en su camino.

—Nami, ¿dónde estás?

—Espera, ahora te paso la dirección —dijo la navegante con calma—¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa, imbécil? —Estaba a punto de largarse a llorar, ella, una mugiwara que se había enfrentado a seres que harían temblar la tierra, que había estado en una isla del cielo y se había batido con zombies, asustada por simples espejos.

Aunque valía destacar que no se trataba de recelo, precisamente, si no angustia. La aplastante sensación de vacío que genera estar atrapado en un lugar sin una aparente salida.

—Encima Usopp me dejó sola —se quejó, haciendo que su voz atravesara los espejos.

—¡Malditas seas, Usopp! —Le reprendió el cocinero—¡¿Cómo vas a dejarla sola a Nami-swan? Cuando te agarre ya verás la que te espera.

—¡Pero…! —El tirador intentó defenderse—¡Simplemente di la vuelta y ya no la tenía atrás! ¡Nami! —le reprochó a ella.

—Ey, _boys_, creo que voy a romper los espejos —Franky ya había llegado a su límite.

—¡No, no, no! —Nami le frenó en el acto—¡Que después tendremos que pagar los daños! ¡Y no pienso tampoco tener siete años de mala suerte multiplicado por mil!

—Mentira, Nami no quiere tener que pagar —murmuró el reno, pero la distribución del lugar ofrecía un eco inigualable y todos le escucharon.

—Además puedes lastimar a la chica —reprendió Sanji.

—¿Qué chica? —Luffy miró hacia atrás buscándola con la mirada.

—Hay alguien más aquí, una muchacha.

—¡Ey, muchacha! —Llamó el capitán—¡¿Tú también estás atrapada?

El silencio reinante después del llamado de Luffy fue estremecedor, hasta que Chopper lo quebró.

—¿Estás seguro, Sanji?

—Por supuesto —se sintió ofendido de ese descreimiento por parte de su amigo.

—Encima nosotros también nos separamos —se animó a confesar Franky una vez que los otros tres revelaron su infortunio.

—C-chicos —Usopp trató de que su voz sonara firme, pero no lo consiguió—, se está haciendo de noche, ya casi no se ve.

Sanji chistó buscando con calma sus cigarrillos.

—¡Hace frío! —Se quejó el capitán.

—¿Qué? —El reno trató de dejarse guiar por su sentido del tacto desarrollado—¡Luffy tiene razón, hace frío!

La risa alegre de Chopper recorrió todo el lugar, como la risa cálida de un niño.

—Bien por ustedes, encontraron la salida —felicitó el tirador con cierta pizca de envidia, sin embargo él también comenzaba a sentir la brisa fría de la noche.

—¡Es por aquí! —La voz de Nami, alegre, puso en alerta los sentidos del cocinero.

—¡Ouch, Nami! —Usopp se había chocado con ella.

—¡Chicos! —Vociferó Luffy con emoción al ver a los otros cuatro—¡Estamos todos! —Carcajeó—Sanji, ¿te falta mucho?

—Y… pensaba quedarme un rato más aquí, si no le molesta, capitán —dijo condescendiente—¡No puedo salir, idiota!

—Déjate guiar por la brisa —aconsejó el tirador como el Jedi aconsejaría a su joven aprendiz.

—Sí, genial —continuó con fastidio y punzante—. Sólo que no siento ninguna puta brisa —de golpe recordó a la chica—. Además les recuerdo: hay alguien aquí, si se hace de noche… —No pensaba dejar sola a una muchacha en ese horrible laberinto.

—Pero no hay nadie, Sanji —exclamó Nami, para volver a llamar a la misteriosa muchacha—¡¿Hay alguien aquí que no pueda salir?

De vuelta el silencio fue absoluto, apenas el ruido del viento colándose a través de las rendijas que servían para dar paso a la luz se podía oír; como el chillido de un animal nocturno y espectral.

—Ya debe haber salido, Sanji —explicó el reno.

Sanji volvió a exhalar el aire retenido, farfullando en voz baja improperios hacia la genial idea de sus nakama de meterse ahí adentro. Ya era de noche y prácticamente no se podía ver. Se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca e intentó hacer chispas con el encendedor.

Una, dos veces. A la tercera se encendió y pudo ver, con claridad, la figura de alguien que no era él en el espejo que tenía enfrente.

—¡Mierda! —Su corazón latió desbocado y el encendedor cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Nami se alarmó, no era común que algo asustase a Sanji, salvo ver una vieja muy fea.

—Nada, sólo… mi imaginación.

Mentalmente se dijo que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, así que comenzó a caminar sin sentido, pero la luz escasa de la luna no era suficiente para iluminar su camino, y la oscuridad comenzó a encerrarlo cada vez más. Lo engullía y parecía estar a punto de devorarlo.

No sentía aprensión de la situación, simplemente curiosidad y un poco de desconcierto. Buscó de nuevo su encendedor para al menos tener esa pequeña luz de guía y poder ver lo que tenía frente a sus narices.

Ahora, las imágenes que mostraban los espejos se difuminaban más que antes, su propia figura lucía lúgubre, transfigurada y podía ver, con claridad, por mucho que tratase de ignorarlo, que algo había ahí con él.

Era imposible no verlo, la distribución de los espejos le permitía no perder detalle de ningún rincón. Por aquí, por allá, a la izquierda, a la derecha, una sombra se arrastraba. ¿Tras su espalda, adelante? No lo sabía, pero comprendía que no estaba solo, que algo —o alguien— estaba allí con él. ¿Una persona? ¿Un animal?

Tomó aire y siguió caminando, guiándose por la suave brisa que a cada paso se sentía con más fuerza. Ya no oía las voces de sus amigos, y eso le inquietó aún más.

—Ey, deja de esconderte —le dijo a la figura enigmática, con desconfianza y recelo.

La figura pareció oírlo, pues en el espejo frente a él logró verla con claridad, al menos con la claridad que su propio encendedor podía ofrecerle.

El vestido blanco se perdía en la negrura del lugar, pero su cara, por sobre el hombro del cocinero, tenía todos los detalles. Era una muchacha bella, no sonreía, no lloraba. Se limitaba a mirarlo con una expresión neutra en el rostro. Por reflejo, comprendiendo que tanta belleza etérea no podía ser de este mundo, giró con rapidez para tratar de sorprenderla, pero tras él no había nadie, y era imposible perderle el paso a alguien con tantos espejos reflejando todos los ángulos.

Sanji así lo confirmó: no estaban solos, pero sin dudas no debía preocuparse por la figura femenina, ya que parecía poder atravesar los espejos sin dificultad alguna. Quizás era su mundo, quizás de allí salía, como así allí volvía.

Y mientras miraba hacia atrás, buscándola, una mano le aferró con fuerza la muñeca que sostenía el encendedor.

—¡Ah! —El grito de Sanji fue uno no propio de un mugiwara, ni siquiera de un hombre. Es que le había tomado por sorpresa—¡Nami-san, casi me matas de un infarto!

—Por aquí, tonto —le indicó con afecto y un poco de gracia, conduciéndolo a través del pasillo. Estaban cerca de la salida.

Poner un pie afuera y lograr ver el cielo estrellado les llenó de paz y alegría. Los seis suspiraron aliviados y a la par, dejando atrás el laberinto de espejos. Nunca más, se dijeron todos de manera tácita.

Sanji estaba demasiado conmocionado por lo vivido, así que no contó nada y se mantuvo en un cerrado silencio. No era de descreer en asuntos sobrenaturales de ese talante, él, al igual que muchos, sabía que había cosas en el mundo que escapaban de la comprensión humana. Podía buscarse a todo una explicación lógica y científica, pero a veces sencillamente no la había.

El cocinero había tenido de niño alguna que otra experiencia de las llamada "sobrenatural", pero nunca una de esa magnitud, tan vívida y tan real. Le había estremecido. Seguía sin ser miedo, pero sí curiosidad. Mezcla de rechazo con ansiedad. Miró hacia atrás sintiendo escalofríos al ver la salida ensombrecida por la noche. Parecía la gran boca de una cueva. De una sin fin.

—Vamos, Sanji —apremió la navegante.

Entonces el rubio dejó atrás a la enigmática muchacha y apuró el paso para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Cruzaron la colina rumbo a la feria, pero a medida que iban adentrándose fueron dándose cuenta de que estaba, literalmente, vacía. Los juegos seguían en su lugar, cierto, pero las luces estaban apagadas. No obstante, lo más inquietante era no poder dar con ningún indicio de que allí hubiera vida humana. Las calles desiertas y las casas con sus ventanas completamente tapiadas daban la sensación de que allí no había nadie. Ni siquiera se veían las luces de las velas iluminando un hogar.

—No hay nadie ya —el tirador buscó con la mirada algún puesto. Eso era extraño, por muy de noche que fuera en la mayoría de las islas los bares solían quedar abiertos, y algún que otro puesto donde comprar comida.

—Quizás son de acostarse temprano —agudizó el capitán, tan sorprendido como los demás de no ver una mísera alma, pero tampoco tan preocupado.

Sanji sentía la garganta cerrada y su corazón había acelerado de nuevo sus latidos.

—Es extraño… —murmuró Nami mirando la iglesia al final del camino, o de lo que sería el pueblo.

Más allá había una colina, y sobre ella, una enorme mansión que le recordaba vagamente a la de Kaya. En ella sí se podía ver la luz en los enormes ventanales.

—Volvamos al Sunny —Sanji dio la vuelta, sin darles tiempo de reclamarle nada.

Nadie pareció en desacuerdo con esa propuesta. Chopper fue el primero en apurar el paso para alcanzar al cocinero, siendo seguido por el cyborg quien se quejó del infortunio.

—No pensé que cerraban tan temprano, necesitaba comprar algunas cosas.

—Mañana —El cocinero no se explicaba por qué esa urgente necesidad de volver a un lugar que él consideraba seguro.

—Es raro no ver a nadie, ¿no? —Usopp se pegó más a Luffy, quien se debatía entre golpear las puertas y no; sabía que era una falta de respeto hacerlo y prefería pensar que como buenos pueblerinos que eran, solían acostarse apenas el sol se ponía.

Pero sí, nadie dejaba de lado lo sospechoso del asunto, porque una cosa es suponer que la gente está dentro de sus casas, descansando de un día largo, otra muy distinta es sentir que no había un alma en ese lugar.

El Sunny se imponía a lo lejos, con su bandera meciéndose elegantemente contra el cielo estrellado. Subieron con prisa, más que nada Sanji, creyendo que era tarde, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar por la posición de la luna que no era tan tarde como sospechaban.

—¿Dónde se habían metido? —Zoro apareció en la oscuridad, sorprendiéndolos, tenía la cara demacrada y los ojos hundidos. Los seis dieron un respingo por su fantasmagórica y furtiva aparición—¿Qué les pasa? —Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué lucían asustados?

—No sabes, Zoro —Luffy carcajeó—. Nos metimos a ese laberinto y estuvimos un buen rato tratando de salir. ¡Fue divertido! —de repente analizó sus propias palabras—Bueno, al principio lo fue, pero después ya era molesto.

Nami estaba abrazada al mástil principal, contenta de estar de nuevo en casa, mientras que Usopp se había tirado sobre la cubierta de cara al cielo. El cyborg no tardó en llamarlo, algo preocupado y mosqueado.

—¡Ey, chico… no reparaste la gavia!

—¡Sí que lo hice! —Usopp se incorporó de golpe, para caminar hasta donde estaba el carpintero.

Sanji, mientras los demás le contaban la aventura al músico y al espadachín, fue hacia al baño para lavarse la cara y las manos. Una vez dentro de él, cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra ella, cerrando levemente los ojos.

Los abrió, notando su propia figura cadavérica y pálida. Abrió el grifo de agua sin notar la estampa femenina que en el espejo había quedado una vez que él se agachó a beber agua. No importó, porque cuando levantó la cabeza la vio. Acaso, la chica ¿lo había seguido hasta el Sunny?

Maldición, él que creía estar seguro en el lugar que consideraba su casa. ¿Por qué demonios, cuando una chica bonita se le pegaba, resultaba ser un espectro? Una parte de él le halagaba —tonto—, pero la otra temía dicha figura, tal vez porque en los ojos vacíos de la muchacha, cuya imagen había quedada adherida al espejo, había algo que mortificaba al cocinero. Un sentimiento sombrío y angustiante. De repente, observándola con más calma y con suficiente luz, ya no la apreciaba bonita, al contrario, le parecía diabólica. No era la misma chica que había visto en el laberinto, ni la sensación que le embargaba al verla era la misma.

Volvió a lavarse la cara para tratar de borrarla, pero allí seguía, y por mucho que daba la vuelta para ver sobre el hombro, no había nadie detrás de él y en ese reducido espacio. Abrió la puerta apagando la luz, dejando finalmente atrás la insistente silueta.

Fue hasta la cocina con el fin de ponerse cuanto antes con la cena, y algunos de sus compañeros lo siguieron. En ella, Robin ya estaba, tomando un café y leyendo un libro.

—Robin, ¿dónde te habías metido? —reclamó Nami, aliviada al verla.

La arqueóloga mostró una pequeña pizca de sorpresa, no había notado que sus amigos ya estaban a bordo. Dejó el libro de lado y explicó con calma:

—Fui a la iglesia del pueblo, quería conocer los orígenes de la aldea —sonrió apenas, cerrando los ojos por un breve intervalo.

—Avisa, mujer —se quejó la navegante.

—¡Robin-chwan! ¡Te extrañé tanto!

—¿Y ustedes? —Preguntó, ignorando el baboseo habitual del cocinero.

—Fue horrible —dijo Chopper de la nada y con cara de espanto.

—Imagino que no habrán ido al laberinto de espejos, ¿cierto? —Robin carcajeó muy internamente cuando vio la expresión en sus nakama.

Una parte de ella sabía que ellos de alguna u otra forma acabarían allí. Era increíble, pero parecían tener un imán para los problemas.

—Está abandonado hace tiempo —reveló la arqueóloga—según me dijo el sacerdote, debido a una vieja superstición que tienen los aldeanos.

—Sigue —Sanji se sentó a la mesa, dejando de lado la preparación de la comida para prestar entera atención a su amiga.

—Me dijo que los aldeanos le temen a ese laberinto, y que por eso no se acercan a él —ladeó la cabeza—, le pregunté por qué, si es que tanto le temían, no lo demolían. Pero se ve que la creencia popular es tan fuerte que nadie se anima a mover un solo espejo.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Luffy mordiendo una manzana.

—Porque temen que la maldición de Bloody Mary los alcance.

Fue así que Robin comenzó con su extenso relato.

…

Desde que habían anclado en la isla, la cúpula de la iglesia le había llamado poderosamente la atención. La cruz no parecía ser una cruz propiamente dicha, y no estaba segura de la simbología que portaba. Por eso esa tarde decidió ir sin dudar a averiguar más sobre la isla mientras sus amigos discutían sobre a qué juego irían primero.

Caminó entre la gente notando algo extraño en el ambiente. Un ligero escalofrío la llevó a abrazarse a sí misma; era como una brisa muy helada colándose desde alguna rendija abierta. Un sin sentido, ya que estaba al aire libre.

Robin solía dejarse llevar por su intuición, era buena en eso y un arqueólogo varias veces debe valerse de ella.

Llegó ante la iglesia y observó una vez más la copula de la misma. Levantó la mirada a lo alto, pero la luz del sol logró cegarla, hasta que una nube le permitió ver mejor ese símbolo. Tenía cinco puntas, la rodeaba un círculo y, en el centro, había una cruz latina.

Tocó la puerta notando que cedía con facilidad, la empujó y puso un pie dentro pese a que la oscuridad del sitio era prácticamente total. Sus ojos tardaron en habituarse, pero cuando lo hizo pudo ver en la penumbra detalles que, en ese momento, no le llamaron tanto la atención.

Los bancos largos estaban puestos estratégicamente, y como en toda iglesia, a lo largo del recinto. Hacia el final había un altar. Su dedo recorrió uno de los respaldos juntando el polvo acumulado. El pensamiento murió apenas nació:

—Parece que no es muy visitada por los aldeanos.

—¿Quién eres?

Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, volteó y vio a un hombre mayor vestido con una clásica sotana negra.

—Mucho gusto —Hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza—. Sólo soy una arqueóloga, quería conocer un poco más sobre los orígenes de la aldea. Lamento molestarlo.

—¿Una arqueóloga?

Robin asintió con la cabeza:

—Lamento molestar —reiteró, y por eso el cura se apresuró a borrar el gesto de desconcierto de su rostro para cambiarlo por una tenue y precipitada sonrisa.

—No es ninguna molestia, solo que… no solemos recibir muchas visitas.

—Entiendo…

—Ya ves que la isla no es ningún punto turístico de importancia y encima no es fácil llegar a ella.

—El monzón nos sorprendió —explicó la muchacha—, por eso terminamos aquí.

—Oh, sí… el monzón —El hombre de contextura enjuta, pese a mostrarse un poco más accesible seguía luciendo incómodo por la presencia de la extranjera—¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte? —dijo finalmente, luego de un pronunciado y embarazoso silencio.

—¿Usted vive aquí? —Robin no encontró prudente lanzar preguntas directas sobre la vida de la aldea; el hombre todavía no parecía muy asequible.

—Sí, tengo una pequeña cabaña tras la iglesia —Era sabido que los curas, en las aldeas pequeñas, eran los encargados incluso de los entierros, por eso Robin consideró que quizás el cementerio estaba tras ellos. Le había parecido haber visto unas enormes murallas que aislaban lo que, sospechaba, era el camposanto.

—Noté, apenas llegué, que las ventanas están tapiadas, ¿hay animales salvajes merodeando la aldea?

El anciano negó con la cabeza, sonriendo quedamente.

—Le temen a la noche —. Robin notó que no hablaba por él, sino más bien en nombre de la gente—Verás que en un par de minutos no quedará nadie en las calles. Es más, te aconsejaría pasar la noche aquí; no hay hosterías en este pueblo y no es prudente andar sola de noche.

—No se preocupe, tengo un lugar —El hombre pareció interesado en ese supuesto lugar, pero ella no quiso que la conversación se desviase a temas banales así que se apresuró a agregar—¿Y por qué la gente le teme a la noche?

—Por una vieja leyenda —dijo, casi resignado. Caminó con paso dubitativo hasta el lado derecho de la iglesia, por la oscuridad Robin no había alcanzado a distinguirlo bien, pero allí también había una pequeña biblioteca.

El anciano encendió un candelabro y buscó con calma entre los tomos sin dejar de lado la plática:

—¿Viste la mansión que hay en la cima? —La chica asintió—Le pertenecía a la familia Ballentyne; ellos fueron los fundadores de esta aldea.

—¿No queda ningún Ballentyne vivo en la actualidad? —Advirtió que el hombre hablaba sobre la familia en pasado.

El sujeto negó con la cabeza y Robin entonces decidió no interrumpirlo para escuchar la historia.

—La leyenda tiene que ver con la última descendencia. —Dio con el tomo y buscó entre las páginas—La señora y el señor Ballentyne habían tenido unas hermosas hijas, muy agraciadas no sólo en belleza. Eran inteligentes, bondadosas… y la gente las amaba.

—Doy por hecho que algo trágico les pasó.

El cura asintió con pesadumbre. Y por eso Robin intuyó que la historia le afectaba al pequeño hombrecito.

—Elizabeth era la mayor —se perdió en sus recuerdos—; murió el día de su boda —dijo sin rodeos—. Ella era la enamorada de un duque joven y con un excelente pasar; pero con la mala fortuna de que su hermana Marianne también se enamoró de él. Según dicen, Elizabeth se casaría con el duque por los privilegios que obtendría del enlace, en cambio el amor de Marianne en ese momento era sincero.

—Las hermanas se vieron divididas.

—Ambas eran hermosas e inteligentes —asintió—, pero a Marianne siempre le molestaba que su hermana mayor obtuviera todos los privilegios de un primogénito. El amor por el duque la encegueció y el día de su boda, tras una discusión, mató a su hermana.

Extendió el libro mostrándole la foto de un hombre de aspecto duro. La barba era copiosa, pero se la notaba cuidada, y la mirada parecía expresar rectitud y honestidad.

—¿Es el Señor Ballentyne?

—Sí. —Dio vuelta la página y la foto de la mujer apareció. Pero allí no había fotos de las hermanas.

—Cuando Marianne se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho —continuó el cura—, de que había matado a su propia hermana… se suicidó —negó con la cabeza, afligido—Pese a los celos de hermana, ella quería mucho a Elizabeth, nunca había tenido la intención de matarla, supongo que la discusión se le habrá ido de las manos y… tuvo un desenlace fatal. La culpa la dominó y no pudo vivir con el peso.

—Imagino que eso habrá devastado a la familia.

El cura asintió, perdiendo la vista a un punto cualquiera, reflexionando sobre ese pasado ya algo lejano.

—Y también imagino que la historia que me contó es verdad.

—La historia sí —asintió—, pero en base a la historia nació la leyenda. Son sólo supersticiones. —Una de sus sonrisas, precipitadas y nerviosas, volvió a asomar—Según la leyenda, Elizabeth, antes de morir, le echó una maldición a su hermana, y es ella, Marianne —aclaró— la que sale a deambular todas las noches en busca de venganza, o quizás de descanso. —Miró por uno de los enormes ventanales, todavía la luz del sol podía apreciarse en toda su plenitud—Dicen que si ella se le presenta a alguien cuando el sol ya se ha puesto, esa persona queda maldita. —Volvió a mirar a la arqueóloga, un poco emocionado con la narración del mito—Y su enamorado morirá a la misma hora, el día siguiente.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Como buena arqueóloga que era le gustaban las historias, pero para ella debían tener sentido o se le dificultaba sentir simpatía.

—Son los celos que siente hacia las personas que tienen amor. Como ella no lo tuvo, las envidia.

—Suena creíble puesto de ese modo —dijo Robin, obviando de por sí que se trataba de una mera leyenda.

—Sin embargo yo creo que las muertes deben tener alguna otra causa.

—¿Dice que hubo muertos? —Se mostró alarmada, ese detalle el cura no lo había mencionado con anterioridad.

El anciano recién pareció reparar en que no le había especificado eso.

—Pues… cada tanto alguien muere. Dicen que por la maldición de Bloody Mary, pero soy de creer más en que se trata de algún virus poderoso que anda en el ambiente. No tenemos buenos médicos en la aldea, la gente enferma y muere.

—Sin embargo a las personas les gusta más creer en historias de fantasmas —Robin sonrió mientras el anciano elevaba una mano de acuerdo con ese pensamiento.

—Así que nadie sale, ni abre por temor a que ella se aparezca tras la puerta. Mucha gente asegura haberla visto —Rió entre dientes.

—Entonces, si no cree en la leyenda —Robin cerró el libro estudiando la futura reacción del anciano—¿Por qué me ofreció un lugar?

El hombre se enserió, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Se remojó los labios y, luego de parpadear, prorrumpió en delicadas risas.

—Después de todo soy humano —Guardó el libro que Robin le devolvió—. Aunque trato de no creer en supersticiones, una parte de mí no puede evitarlo —Alzó los hombro—. El humano es así.

Robin también rió bajito de acuerdo con ese pensamiento. El hombre se mostraba relajado con ella, ya no estaba tan tenso, y por eso siguió narrándole sobre la familia fundadora de la aldea. Le contó que todo lo que había allí le pertenecía a ellos, que el pequeño y muerto parque de atracciones también eran suyos.

De esa forma llegó al mentado laberinto, y en ese punto Robin se detuvo a la hora de explicarles a sus amigos el por qué del aparente abandono que sufría todo en esa remota y olvidada isla.

Durante varios minutos sólo se oyó la voz de Robin en la cocina, pero cuando ella finalizó con el largo relato, Sanji se animó a interrumpir el breve silencio que nació apenas la arqueóloga dejó de hablar.

—Yo la vi.

La espalda de Nami se apoyó contra la madera, ella recordaba muy bien la insistencia de Sanji.

—¿Recuerdan que les dije que no estábamos solos, que… ? —Trató de no mostrarse alterado.

—Thriller Bark, y ahora esto —murmuró Nami, desahuciada.

Usopp entró, seguido de Franky, interrumpiendo así la conversación. Parecían discutir entre ellos de una manera amable.

—Te digo que lo hice.

—Si tantas ganas tenías de bajar a pasear, lo hubieras dicho.

—¡Te digo que lo reparé! ¡Me aseguré de que…! —silenció al ver el semblante de horror en sus amigos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Nami, preocupada.

—Nada —le tranquilizó el cyborg—Sólo que misteriosamente el casco vuelve a estar roto. Mañana me haré de algunas maderas; puedo usar las que tengo en el depósito, pero esa madera del árbol de Adán prefiero guardarla para reparaciones más importantes.

—A ustedes qué les pasa —preguntó el tirador—. Parece que hubieran visto a un fantasma.

Luffy señaló a Sanji con una despreocupada sonrisa.

—Nosotros no, pero él sí. ¿Recuerdas la chica que Sanji dijo ver en el laberinto? —Cuando Usopp asintió, continuó, carcajeando y explicando con naturalidad—Bueno, parece ser que está muerta y que va por ahí en busca de venganza.

La piel oscura de Usopp se puso pálida de golpe.

—Bueno, pero quizás fue tu imaginación —trató de consolar Nami; le golpeó al cocinero en un hombro para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad—, tal vez sí había una chica, pero no necesariamente tiene que estar muerta, ¿verdad?

Sanji tragó saliva antes de contradecir aquello, porque si bien no sentía propiamente miedo hasta entonces, se daba cuenta del impacto que podía causar revelar la verdad.

—Bueno —rió con nerviosismo—, lo cierto es que la sigo viendo.

Los ojos de Nami se clavaron en los del cocinero, como si estuviera esperando a que el chico comenzara a carcajear y dijese algo como "era una broma", sin embargo eso no pasó. En cambio, el rubio continuó hablando.

—Está aquí, en el Thousand Sunny. Cada vez que me acerco a un espejo, la veo.

El nuevo silencio reinante en la cocina fue estremecedor; todos, incluido Luffy habían retenido el aire por un breve instante a causa de la impresión que les había dado esa información. Todos los presentes se sumieron en reflexiones, y cada vez que nacía la intención de darle una explicación lógica, enmudecían al notar los detalles: Sanji podía verse sugestionado, cierto; pero no por una historia que aún no conocía.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo decir nada, Robin cavilaba, trayendo a su mente fragmentos de la leyenda. Luffy olía el comienzo de una nueva aventura, Nami temblaba, el resto no era menos, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Chopper irrumpió en la cocina.

—¡Chicos!

—¿Qué pasa, Chopper? —Luffy borró el semblante apacible de su rostro cambiándolo por uno de preocupación.

—Es Zoro —dijo el doctor, alterado.

—¿Qué le pasa a Zoro? —Preguntó Nami para enseguida ir tras el reno.

—No sé qué es, pero tienen mucha fiebre. Ayúdenme, hay que cargarlo y llevarlo a la enfermería.

Sanji se puso de pie tan bruscamente que la silla cayó hacia atrás. Chopper preparó todo en la enfermería, mientras el cyborg cargaba con el pesado cuerpo afiebrado del espadachín. Roronoa no parecía estar muy consciente de la situación; en su rostro había una mueca de dolor muy intensa y su frente estaba perlada en sudor. Movía los labios balbuceando frases incoherentes, producto del delirio.

—Esto es cosa de Bloody Mary, seguro —dijo Usopp, neurasténico. Porque todos sabían que Zoro tenía una salud de hierro.

—No tiene sentido —dijo Robin sonriendo en su interior, para ella sí tenía sentido, pero no quería colocar a Sanji en una situación embarazosa—Según la leyenda, suele llevarse al enamorado.

—De ser así, todas las chicas del mundo estarían en peligro —se excusó el cocinero—, pero ¿el marimo? —frunció el ceño—De verdad no tiene sentido —dijo tajante.

—¿Cómo está, Chopper-san? —Brook se acercó al convaleciente, para observarlo más de cerca.

Era tan extraño verlo a Zoro tan débil, tan vulnerable.

—Tiene mucha fiebre, tengo que bajársela cuánto antes, es peligroso —Dio al fin con la medicina para la fiebre y, abriéndole la boca, le obligó a tragar—. Chicos, que alguien prepare una de las tinas con agua natural —Usopp era el que más cerca estaba de la puerta, así que enseguida dio la vuelta para ir hasta el baño a cumplir con la orden del médico.

Luffy se sacó el sombrero y lo estrujó entre los dedos, le ponía nervioso ver a Zoro así, no sabía bien por qué, quizás por la misma razón de todos: era muy raro recordarlo al espadachín tan enfermo.

—Ey, Chopper… no se lo ve muy bien.

No recibió respuesta, el doctor estaba concentrado en la preparación de la medicina, buscando las razones de tanto malestar en tan corto lapso. Trató de recordar los antecedentes médicos del espadachín, lo que habían comido en ese día, hasta las molestias de las que Zoro pudo haberse quejado durante el viaje.

Hacía menos de dos horas Roronoa lucía como siempre. Era imposible tanta desmejora en tan corto tiempo, ¿estaría envenenado? Le aplicó un antídoto sin estar seguro, pero prefirió prevenir que lamentar.

—Zoro es fuerte —dijo Nami, como si buscase darse ánimos a sí misma—. Es sólo fiebre, para mañana estará bien —Puso una mano tras la espalda de Luffy y lo empujó con esa delicada gracia femenina que todas las mujeres tienen—. Vamos, Luffy, dejemos a Chopper trabajar tranquilo.

Sanji buscó un cigarrillo sin quitarle la mirada de encima al espadachín. Se sentía nervioso, tenso y afligido. Una parte de él trataba de encontrarle lógica, pero la otra parte sabía que todo podía tener que ver con esa mujer que le acosaba cada vez que se miraba en un espejo.

De ser así, y según lo narrado por Robin, no quedaba nada para hacer. Zoro moriría al otro día. Dio la vuelta para caminar impaciente hacia la cubierta. La comida había quedado olvidada. Robin lo siguió por detrás, dejando al cyborg y al músico ayudando al doctor.

—¿Cocinero-san? —Había usado ese tono que siempre le confortaba y le daba ánimos, pero no funcionó en esa ocasión.

—¿Tú crees… —Sanji negó con la cabeza—tú crees que la leyenda tenga que ver con…?

—Esperemos a ver qué dice Chopper —No se animaba a negar o a afirmar, después de todo ellos, como buenos Mugiwara, sabían que todo podía ser posible en el mundo donde vivían.

—¿Y si es demasiado tarde? Quizás estamos perdiendo el tiempo…

—¿Tanto te preocupa espadachín-san? —Le sonrió con ternura.

—¿A ti no? —contraatacó con pena.

Tenía su punto: Sanji, por muy mal que se llevara con Zoro, lo consideraba un nakama. Estaría igual de desolado de tener en esa situación a cualquiera de ellos ocho.

—¿Qué propones hacer si la leyenda tiene algo que ver con la desmejora de espadachín-san? —La arqueóloga se cruzó de brazos, tratando de dar con una solución que no existía, que no hallaban.

—Si todo es culpa de ese fantasma —Luffy apareció por la puerta abierta—voy a buscarlo y le patearé el trasero.

Tanto Robin como Sanji rieron bajito, no sólo por lo dicho, si no por la convicción que siempre portaba su capitán. No dudaban de sus palabras; siendo como era, Luffy era el único capaz de poder patearle el trasero hasta a un fantasma.

—Será mejor esperar —propuso Robin—. A ver qué nos dice doctor-san.

Así, las horas pasaron con una lentitud desgarradora. El reloj se había vuelto un acérrimo enemigo del cocinero, objeto con el que siempre se sintió familiarizado. Y es que cada minuto perdido sentía que era sumamente valioso; porque sí, una parte de él comprendía que todo eso tenía una explicación, ilógica, pero explicación al fin.

—No aguanto más —Sanji murmuró sin pretender decir eso en voz alta. Con ansiedad se puso de pie y caminó hacia la enfermería.

A un costado de la puerta, Usopp cabeceaba semidormido. Golpeó con insistencia, hasta que Chopper salió, ojeroso y cansado.

—¿Y, como está el marimo?

Chopper tomó una bocanada de aire y negó con la cabeza.

—No sé qué es lo que tiene chicos, pero la fiebre no le baja. Cada vez se pone peor.

Luffy corrió a Nami para meterse dentro de la enfermería, y lo que vio le dejó sin habla y le borró esa eterna sonrisa que siempre tenía en los labios. Zoro yacía sobre la cama, con un color de piel cetrino, la cuenca de sus ojos parecía hundirse como en los de un cadáver, su respiración ya no estaba agitada por la fiebre, al contrario, estaba tan quieta que sintió el impulso de asegurarse de que todavía respiraba.

El pensamiento fue colectivo: Zoro realmente parecía estar muriendo.

De inmediato tomaron la decisión de dividirse en dos grupos, no se quedarían de brazos cruzados viendo como un nakama padecía, enfermedad o maldición, daba igual. No dejaban de lado que tenía todos los síntomas que el cura había mencionado: una fiebre muy intensa y una paulatina y rápida desmejora general.

Luffy se debatía entre ir y quedarse, pero sabía que quedándose al lado de Zoro no marcaría una diferencia, así que el dilema le duró poco.

—Será mejor que te quedes, navegante-san —dijo Robin de inmediato—, hay algo en esta aldea que luce sospechoso y sería bueno que te quedes por las dudas. Si notas algo extraño levantas el ancla; eso ahorrará tiempo en caso de necesitar partir cuánto antes.

Nami primero pensó en negarse, pero de inmediato comprendía que Robin tenía un buen punto. Como navegante lo prudente sería quedarse a cargo del barco.

—¿Y voy a quedarme sola? —Pero la idea de que pudieran sufrir un ataque había logrado atormentarla. Descartaba a Chopper, porque él obviamente se quedaría para asistir a su paciente.

—Yo me quedo, también, el Sunny necesita unos retoques —dijo Franky notando que Nami podría necesitar ayuda con el barco y de paso podría reparar lo que hacía falta; eso era mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a los partes médicos del reno.

—Yo te ayudaré —se apresuró Usopp a decirle al carpintero.

—Bien, entonces iremos nosotros —dijo el capitán.

Luffy, Sanji, Robin y Brook decidieron bajar de inmediato, notando que no faltaban muchas horas para el amanecer. Robin no pudo evitar volver a tocar el tema de la maldición, y es que sus nakama parecían dejar de lado el importante detalle de que no tenían idea ante qué se enfrentaban.

—En caso de ser cierta la leyenda, es decir —se corrigió la arqueóloga—suponiendo que es verdad, ¿qué puede buscar Bloody Mary? ¿Y de qué manera puede detenerse la maldición?

—Venganza —fue la escueta respuesta del músico a la primera pregunta de la muchacha, pues para la segunda no encontraba una satisfactoria; él también se daba cuenta de que ante semejante perspectiva no se veía viable una posible salvación para Zoro—¿Dices, Robin-san, que la persona que queda maldita muere en veinticuatro horas?

—Así me dijo el cura —. Miró hacia la iglesia, luego hacia la colina y finalmente hacia el parque de atracciones—Tenemos tres lugares posibles a donde ir.

—Bien —bramó Luffy golpeando con el puño derecho su palma izquierda—¿Dónde empezamos?

Robin ojeó el semblante circunspecto de Sanji, pero el cocinero no se dio por aludido, miró en cambio hacia el parque de atracciones, sintiendo que la respuesta podía estar allí.

—Ella se apareció ante mí cuando estaba solo —Encendió el cigarrillo y caminó en clara dirección hacia el laberinto—, así que lo mejor será que entre solo.

—Sanji-san —Brook se espantó con esa resolución, admiraba la valentía de su amigo.

—¿Estás seguro, cocinero-san? No sabemos qué es lo que busca Bloody Mary.

—Si no me hizo nada malo en su momento… —le respondió a la arqueóloga, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras— no creo que busque hacerlo ahora, ¿verdad?

—Bueno. —Luffy aceptó sin más, no tan sorprendido como los otros dos al ver que Sanji no había titubeado un instante en proponer aquello.

Parecía una empresa arriesgada, pero comprendía que al cocinero también le afectaba la situación en la que estaba envuelto Zoro. En ese momento, la seguridad de todos quedaba relegada y en cambio cobraba más importancia la urgencia de hacer algo —lo que fuera— para liberar a Roronoa de su pesar.

Sanji comprendía que era una locura meterse solo al laberinto y en plena noche cerrada para encontrarse con un fantasma sangriento, y con la suficiente fuerza como para alterar el plano en donde ellos estaban. Si había podido enfermar no sólo a Zoro, sino también a miles de aldeanos, ¿qué podía hacerle a él?

Pero una parte de Sanji sabía que el ente no buscaba herirlo, algo le decía que ella había tenido su oportunidad, que de haberlo querido, lo hubiera hecho en su momento. Incluso en el baño del Thousand Sunny. De golpe se encontró preguntándose si no sería posible la idea de que ella estuviera pegada a él, o —para darle sentido al malestar del espadachín— junto a Zoro.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar el inevitable temor que la situación le generaba para buscar coraje, de ese que le sobraba en el campo de batalla. Intentó caminar con más decisión hacia el laberinto, pero sentía las piernas ceder.

—Nosotros iremos hacia la mansión de la familia Ballentyne, cocinero-san —le gritó Robin antes de perderlo de vista, pero él no frenó, parecía muy decido ante la entrada, pese a la cerrada oscuridad que la coronaba—. Te estaremos esperando allí —Fue lo último que dijo, como un modo de asegurarse de que así sería: Lo esperaban sano y a salvo.

La seguridad de Sanji flaqueó un momento cuando la tiniebla lo tragó, como si de las fauces de un león se tratase. Buscó con un ligero temblequeo el encendedor y, hurgando en la mochila que había cargado con lo que creyó indispensable, dio con la vela que de inmediato encendió.

Esperó verla, encontrarla de golpe allí contemplándolo en los espejos, pero el lugar parecía estar vacío. Quizás lo que ella quería era que él se adentrase más en el laberinto, y eso hizo. Sostuvo el cigarrillo entre los labios y con la mano ya libre cuidó de dejar una marca visible, usando contra el espejo un trozo de la vela cortada. Eso le serviría para poder encontrar el camino de regreso… si es que Bloody Mary iba a dejarlo regresar.

Tal vez se debía a que estaba con los sentidos a flor de piel, pero cuando se metió durante el día en compañía de sus nakama, no había notado que podía escuchar el eco de sus pasos. Y no sólo eso, si agudizaba el oído, también podía percibir el sonido de algo arrastrándose muy cerca de él. Como un trozo de tela. El ruedo de un vestido al ras del suelo, quizás.

—¿Eres Bloody Mary? —su propia voz le sonó ajena, frunció el ceño y chistó; no era manera de llamar a un ente, al menos sentía que no era propio llamarla por el apodo—¿Marianne? ¿Preciosa? —Ni en una situación así podía dejar de lado su papel de baboso.

No obstante, la figura que se reflejó de súbito en el espejo, lejos entraba en la clasificación de "Preciosa". ¿Era su impresión, o la chica cada vez que la veía lucía más cadavérica y diabólica? La mirada del ente reflejaba odio y dolor. De golpe, de pasar a sentir miedo, Sanji sintió lástima.

—Mi… amigo… —El cocinero intentó hablar sobre Zoro y hacerle entrar en razón a un fantasma (se preguntaba si eso podía ser posible), pero Bloody Mary desapareció del espejo que tenía enfrente para aparecer repentinamente en uno de los que estaba a su lado, por la derecha—N-no hagas eso… —pero apenas terminó de quejarse, ella volvió a desaparecer y a aparecer un poco más atrás.

Sanji creyó entender lo que buscaba el ente, tal vez situarse tras suyo. ¿No quería que la viera? ¿Por qué, entonces, había acudido a él? La idea le golpeó de lleno, y le incomodó tanto que de inmediato se obligó a no pensar en eso de Zoro como su enamorado.

—Dios, eso me da escalofríos —En algún punto la simple idea le aterrorizaba más que el fantasma en sí.

De nuevo, volvió a perderla de vista. Tomó una bocanada de aire; no la veía por ningún lado, y una brisa se debía de haber colado por algún lado, pues la piel se le heló y la llama de la vela flameó a punto de apagarse. En vano el cocinero trató de evitar el desastre, pero la llama danzó peligrosamente y finalmente se extinguió, dejándolo ciego y merced de esa oscuridad aterradora; nunca había conocido una tan pesada, tan impenetrable. Ni la luz de la luna parecía llegar a él.

Pero por estar ciego, eso no significaba que sus otros sentidos estaban también vedados, al contrario: el del oído y el del tacto, especialmente, se habían agudizado.

Con desesperación buscó el encendedor, al mismo tiempo que un olor nauseabundo a cadáver inundaba sus fosas nasales. El conocía el olor a la muerte, como cocinero, cazador y pirata sabía identificarlo.

Su mano temblaba tanto que el pulso le traicionó, sin poder evitarlo el encendedor se resbaló de entre sus dedos. Podían oír de nuevo ese molesto sonido que le indicaba que no estaba solo, y vaya que sabía que no lo estaba.

Se colocó en cuclillas y tanteó el suelo con impotencia, hasta que dio con el encendedor. Controlando ese temor tan humano que le había embargado, dándose ánimos, diciéndose que era un pirata, un Mugiwara, el mejor cocinero del mundo (ya no sabía qué decirse para consolarse) logró encender de vuelta la vela, justo a tiempo para ver desde el suelo a escasos metros de su rostro y tan cerca que, si quería, podía tocar con la punta de su nariz el ruedo de ese vestido, un par de piernas.

El olor a cadáver provenía del ente, entidad que le observaba desde lo alto con esos ojos apagados. Por reflejo Sanji se hizo hacia atrás, gateando y tratando de alejarse de la dama. Haberse visto, nunca creyó que escaparía así de una muchacha supuestamente bonita.

Contra todo lo temido, el ente dio los pasos necesarios para llegar hasta donde él estaba atrapado, pero pasó a su lado, ignorándolo. Sanji, entonces, con la cabeza contra el espejo, giró para ver lo que sería la espalda de Bloody Mary, marchándose.

—¡Espera! —Su grito logró hacer que el ente volviera la vista.

De nuevo sintió esa cálida y extraña, casi conmovedora sensación, que lo sobrecogió la primera vez que la vio. La muchacha volvió a seguir su marcha, internándose más en la negrura del espejo.


	2. II

**II**

* * *

><p>—¡Maldición! —exclamó Sanji, saturado con la situación—¡Sé que eres real! —Él mejor que nadie podía afirmarlo—¡Deja en paz a Zoro! ¡Si quieres algo, venganza, lo que sea…!<p>

Ni él sabía que trataba de ofrecerle a un fantasma, pero sí tenía en claro sus exigencias. La mera idea de que el alma del espadachín marchara al infierno en compañía de un ente vengativo, le llenaba de coraje. Era muy injusto, porque Zoro era una buena persona, que nunca había buscado el mal de nadie adrede y que, además, no tenía la culpa de nada. Quizás sí, de ser un idiota, pero eso no era suficiente para merecer semejante condena.

Zoro tenía que convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo, no podía dejarse vencer por un simple espectro.

La bronca le llevó a patear, frustrado y con todas sus fuerzas, el espejo por donde el ente se había marchado. La vela cayó apagándose, y ya sin miedo, sólo con ira, volvió a encenderla notando que estaba quebrada y que le quedaba poco cebo.

Lo que vio cuando la luz volvió borró toda la ira que sentía para dar paso a la sorpresa. Ante él había lo que claramente identificaba como un pequeño cubículo. Estiró la mano tratando de no acercarse demasiado, con la prudente idea de que si la oscuridad le tomaba del brazo para arrastrarlo al averno, el podría jalar hacia atrás con potencia. Pero eso no pasó.

Era un rectángulo cerrado, pero Sanji pudo notar que en el suelo había una pequeña trampilla.

No sabía a dónde le llevaría su propia locura, pero la idea de abrir esa puerta para ver que había tras ella le nació como un impulso, prefirió pensar que el fantasma pretendía que él hiciera eso. Levantó la pesada madera para descubrir con frustración que la oscuridad en ese hueco subterráneo era incluso más cerrada que la que lo rodeaba. Nuevamente acercó la vela.

—¿Escaleras?

Sin dudas lo eran, parecía ser un pasadizo muy profundo. Arqueó las cejas, buscando un cigarrillo que encendió con la llama de la vela. Tomó aire preguntándose si era prudente meterse en el hueco. No sabía adónde lo llevaría ese pasadizo —quizás al infierno—, ni tampoco estaba seguro de poder volver con vida como Robin le había rogado (no, no se lo había rogado, pero a él le había gustado quedarse con esa idea).

—No es momento para dudar, Sanji —se dijo a sí mismo.

Estaba jugado, si Zoro moría por su culpa, no viviría para cargar con ese remordimiento.

Es que sí: se sentía responsable de que Zoro acabase en ese estado. Aunque seguía repitiéndose que no cuadraba eso del enamorado, comprendía que el fantasma se le había aparecido a él. De ser cualquier de sus nakama el que hubiera acabado en la situación del espadachín, él se hubiera sentido igual de responsable.

Además, a nadie más se le había aparecido Bloody Mary; si había una remota posibilidad de detener la maldición que estaba apagando la vida de Zoro, era claro que sólo él podría hallarla dadas las circunstancias.

Por eso metió un pie, luego otro, y comenzó a descender.

La escalera se le hacía tan interminable que acabó por creer fehacientemente que estaba descendiendo al núcleo de la tierra o al mismísimo infierno. Cuando tocó el último peldaño iluminó sus pies. El terreno parecía firme y las paredes estaban muy juntas, tanto que sólo una persona cabía allí. El techo era tan bajo que si se ponía en punta de pies podía tocarlo con la cabeza.

Tragó saliva al suponer que esa era la morada de Bloody Mary, y se preguntó retóricamente donde iban a parar las almas que no estaban en paz, las atormentadas, las llenas de odio. Alejó esos pensamientos sombríos de su mente notando que la vela se estaba consumiendo demasiado rápido. Cuanto más veloz fuera, menos probabilidades tendría de quedar nuevamente a oscuras en medio de un pasillo interminable.

Comenzó a caminar con firmeza, sintiendo las ligeras gotas que se filtraban por entre el barro. Caían poco a poco sobre su ya humedecida camisa. Pese a que el lugar era bastante frío, no había dejado de sudar como un cerdo, y no era para menos. O iba a lograr dar con la salvación para Zoro, o acabaría enloqueciendo. Lo que ocurriese primero.

Sus pasos hacia al frente comenzaron a hacerse más seguros a medida que notaba que el camino era siempre el mismo, trataba de iluminar sus pies para evitar pisar en falso y terminar con una pierna rota en el fondo de un abismo. Porque esa sí sería una muerte horrible.

Y eran tan estrechas las paredes que por mucho que escuchase que alguien le seguía los pasos no podía girar a mirar de quién se trataba, si de alguien vivo o, en cambio, de alguien muerto; a esas alturas ya daba igual.

Se preguntó, también, si el camino se dividiría en algún momento, pero apenas nació ese pensamiento se obligó a desecharlo, como si por hacerlo lograse evitar esa posibilidad. Sin embargo ocurrió algo peor, el camino no se bifurcaba, pero sí se terminaba ante una pared.

Se sintió desolado, pero dicha desolación le duró un segundo en cuanto notó que la supuesta pared era de un material extraño. Pasó la mano, incapaz de poder identificar de qué estaba hecha.

Estudió con los dedos las paredes laterales y, especialmente, el suelo y el techo, pues en caso de darle una patada no quería acabar enterrado por metros de tierra. Otro posible final horrible.

Cara o ceca, no iba a echarse atrás llegado a ese punto. Tomó la distancia suficiente y con una potente patada logró abrirse camino. Al principio, cuando una cortina de vidrio cayó no se dio cuenta de que la supuesta puerta se trataba de la parte trasera de un espejo; cuando avanzó por el hueco creado y vio su propio reflejo en las astillas que habían quedado en el suelo se percató del pormenor.

Sacó todo el cuerpo alcanzando a ver un cuarto cerrado y sin ventanas, como si de una despensa vacía se tratase. La vela extinguiéndose le quemó los dedos y ya, sin opciones, dejó caer lo poco que quedaba al suelo.

Tanteó en la pared buscando la puerta de madera que había alcanzado a ver antes de quedar a oscuras, pero sus dedos se toparon con algo. Por reflejo retiró la mano, obligándole mentalmente a su cuerpo a obedecer y reaccionar.

Alcanzó la traba y abrió la pequeña puerta. La luz del amanecer, tan repentina en la oscuridad a la que se había acostumbrado, le agujereó los ojos. Se los frotó tratando de librase de la ligera molestia y cuando lo logró vio una enorme rata correteando asustada por encima de una larga mesada. Las ollas oxidadas y el polvo acumulado sobre un horno de barro le indicaban que estaba en la cocina de una casa abandonada.

Caminó hasta la puerta, tratando de entender en qué parte del pueblo se encontraba. El largo pasillo con sus paredes deterioradas por la humedad y el paso del tiempo, parecía no tener fin, justamente como el pasadizo secreto que había acabado de cruzar.

Dejó atrás en su camino varias puertas que no se animó a abrir; algo en toda esa magnífica casa le impedía hacerlo. Como una fuerza invisible que no le permitía tanta osadía. Quería salir de ese lugar, no sentía conveniente permanecer de más.

Llegó hasta lo que identificó como el descanso de una larga escalera, pero la escalera ya no estaba. Se las ingenió para bajar por uno de sus costados. La camisa se le rasgó y una astilla de la madera podrida se le clavó en la palma de la mano. Cuando los pies tocaron el suelo se preguntó, de manera muy idiota, por qué no había usado el Soru. Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a su uso en situaciones que no fueran de pelea.

Tarde para lamentarse. Se sacudió el pantalón cubierto de tierra, notando que era un caso perdido tratar de arreglarse, lucía como un pordiosero. Levantó la vista notando un enorme espejo, tan grande que llamaba la atención. Parecía ocupar casi todo el ancho de la pared. En él pudo apreciar mejor sus pintas y tenerse lástima. Haberse visto, se dijo, todo lo que hacía por ese marimo. Y más le valía ser más bueno con él después de tamaño sacrificio: pues su camisa favorita estaba lista para acabar en la basura.

Una parte de él se consolaba diciéndose que Zoro era fuerte y que iba a salir de ese trance, con ayuda o sin ayuda. Buscó un nuevo cigarrillo notando por el rabillo del ojo que otra vez su querida amiga Bloody Mary volvía a acosarlo. Apenas alcanzó a verla deslizándose por el espejo.

—¿Cocinero-san?

La voz de Robin acarició su pavoroso y estropeado corazón, reprimió a tiempo las ganas de saltarle encima y abrazarla, para en cambio preguntar sorprendido.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¡Sanji! —Luffy apareció tras la arqueóloga esbozando una sonrisa.

Bajo la gran arcada, Brook observaba la enorme y apabullante mansión de los Ballentyne. El punto de encuentro.

—En el laberinto de espejos había un pasadizo hacia aquí —contó, sin estar muy seguro de lo que agregó a continuación—Bloody Mary me guió… creo.

—Ven. —Robin agitó la mano y los tres dieron vuelta.

—Ya, Robin —se quejó Luffy por enésima vez—, me dijiste que acá estaría el fantasma —con un puño amenazante y una mirada aún más provocadora buscó al mentado ente.

Robin ignoró a su capitán esa vez, para conducir al cocinero hasta la sala principal de la mansión. Los cuatro se pararon frente a los cuadros de la familia, y Sanji pudo ver las inscripciones bajo ellos.

—Este es el señor de la casa —señaló Robin—, la señora —ella ya los había visto, y no le costó reconocerlos. —Pero lo sorprendente llega aquí… —señaló el tercer cuadro—Elizabeth —Brook volvió a maravillarse ante tanta belleza—Marianne, o Bloody Mary —y se paró ante el tercer y último cuarto.

Sanji abrió grande los ojos, creyendo primero que se traba de una copia de la menor de los Ballentyne, pero bajo el cuadro aparecía otro nombre.

—Veronika Ballentyne —leyó el cocinero.

—Por la distribución de los cuadros, supongo que Veronika debe ser la menor, y por el parecido me atrevería a afirmar que con Marianne son hermanas gemelas o mellizas.

—Lo que no nos queda claro —dijo Brook interrumpiendo a la arqueóloga—, es por qué el cura no te mencionó que eran tres hermanas.

—No lo sé, al principio creí que podía ser porque ella no era parte de la leyenda —se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa—, pero pensándolo mejor, alguna razón debe existir para que no la haya mencionado —recordaba que el cura se había mostrado muy reticente a hablar con ella al principio y asimismo, en los ojos del hombre, había visto astucia.

Por algún motivo la gente oculta detalles y el pasado mismo. Negó con la cabeza, sentía que Veronika era parte de ese rompecabezas, pero no lograba dilucidar qué importancia tenía.

—¿Qué opinas, cocinero-san? —intentó hacerlo parte; acabó por concluir que el enigma sólo podía ser revelado por él.

—Pues —Sanji tomó aire, rascándose la cabeza, mientras Luffy correteaba impaciente de un lado al otro llamando al fantasma y amenazándole una y otra vez con que iba a patearle el trasero—, tiene un poco de sentido.

Tanto Brook como Robin dejaron de mirar los cuadros para prestarle entera atención al cocinero. Con algo de pena por haber acaparado a sus nakama, Sanji trató de explicarse. Eran sólo suposiciones y no estaba seguro:

—Quiero decir… —se remojó los labios—Tengo diversas… sensaciones —no sabía cómo expresarlo—A veces es como si no fuera el mismo fantasma —explicó con más firmeza—, por eso no me parece tan descabellado suponer que se traten de dos, que se parecen mucho entre sí. Hermanas —señaló el cuadro de Veronika, quien les regalaba una sonrisa encantadora; parecía ser la más alegre y vivaz de las tres.

—¡Sanji! —Luffy interrumpió los pensamientos de los tres con un quejido—¡Comida!

El mentado cocinero se debatió entonces entre golpearlo o… golpearlo.

—¡¿De dónde quieres que saque comida? —le gritó, para después calmarse—Además no te olvides de que Zoro… necesita ayuda —no se animó a decir "está muriendo por culpa de un puñetero fantasma con ganas de jodernos la existencia"

—Zoro va a estar bien, él es fuerte —aseguró Luffy, y todos se sintieron conmovidos por esa fe ciega que el capitán siempre llevaba a cuestas—Y tengo hambre —remató.

—Creo que tengo algunas galletas —dijo Robin buscando en su mochila.

Sanji siempre les ponía comida y bebida en sus bolsos a las chicas, para asegurarse de que no necesitarían nada nunca, al menos de lo que él podía ofrecerles.

—Yo tengo té, si gustan, para acompañar las galletas —ofreció el músico.

Tanto Robin como Sanji lo miraron sorprendidos, acaso ¿llevaba té siempre con él? Así era de hecho, pues unas tazas y una tetera aparecieron de la nada, y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que de Brook ya nada podía sorprenderlos.

Se sentaron sobre el suelo empolvado, comiendo lo poco que tenían y bebiendo una taza de té. No era momento para relajarse, pero comprendían que necesitaban hacer una pausa para pensar bien los pasos a dar, además el cansancio y el hambre no dejan pensar con claridad, e indudablemente Sanji lucía muy cansado.

Los cuatro se la pasaron en silencio, comiendo y bebiendo poco y nada, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los cuadros y pensando en todo el asunto.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí, cocinero-san? —Robin quería oír de vuelta la explicación.

—Le di una patada a uno de los espejos en el laberinto, y había un pasadizo. Ese pasadizo me llevó hasta la cocina —ladeó la cabeza, ¿un espejo, en la cocina? Eso era extraño. Dicho pensamiento lo hizo verbal.

—En las mansiones de este estilo no es raro encontrar espejos en cada habitación —Le explicó Robin con calma—, levantemos todo, tengo una idea.

—Yo también —dijo Brook, y Sanji sonrió, al parecer los tres habían llegado a un acuerdo.

—¿Qué, qué, qué? —Luffy miró a sus nakama, escamado porque se daba cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo de algo vital.

—Luffy —dijo Sanji, sonriéndole—Ve a descargar esa tensión acumulada y rompe todos los espejos que encuentres en tu camino; si ves un pasadizo, llámanos.

Luffy se puso de pie y automáticamente se fue corriendo murmurando "espejo, un espejo, ¿dónde hay un espejo?"

Se separaron porque la mansión era inmensa y comenzaron con esa loca caza de espejos. Sanji usó sus piernas, Brook su espada, mientras que Robin utilizaba cualquier elemento contundente que sirviese para su cometido.

En poco tiempo la voz de Luffy atravesó toda la mansión:

—¡Sí! ¡Lo encontré!

Quien estaba más cerca era Brook, así que llegó justo a tiempo para detener a su capitán.

—¡Espera, Luffy-san! ¡No actúes precipitadamente!

—¿Lo encontraron? —Sanji apareció junto a Robin, viendo como el esqueleto tenía sujeto al capitán por la cintura. Ante ellos había un hueco profundo.

Brook soltó a Luffy para tomar la vela del candelabro que había en una de las bibliotecas, y por eso el capitán pudo seguir su camino. Gritando como un loco bajó las escaleras internándose en la oscuridad, sin importarle que fuera a ciegas.

—Idiota, se llega a caer a un pozo… —se quejó Sanji, pero le consolaba saber que quizás ese pasadizo era como el que ya había cruzado.

Así fue; cuando los tres tuvieron una vela cada uno, el pasadizo resultó ser igual al otro. Las paredes no les permitían más que ir en fila india, y el afro de Brook se aplastaba por culpa del techo.

El trayecto resultó ser más corto, pero a los tres les pareció que había durado una eternidad. A mitad de camino chocaron con Luffy, quien volvía.

—Pensé que se habían perdido —dijo el capitán—, encima no se ve nada.

—No es prudente ir así, capitán —reprendió Robin con dulzura.

—El camino está cortado —avisó Luffy.

—No, seguramente no lo está —contradijo Sanji, no por descreer en las palabras de su capitán, es que NO tenía que estar cortado, porque eso significaba que no lograrían desentrañar ese misterio. Y no se lo permitiría a sí mismo.

Una vez frente a la pared Sanji logró reconocer el material a lo lejos. Quien había quedado adelante era Luffy así que le indicó que tomaran distancia para que él pudiera golpearla.

El chico de goma estiró su brazo haciendo añicos la parte trasera de ese espejo. Un pequeño cuarto, que lucía también como un sótano, apareció frente a ellos, pero fue lo que vieron dentro lo que les dejó sin aliento.

—¿Brook? —dijo Luffy, mirando el cadáver sentado en el suelo.

—Estoy aquí, capitán —El músico reveló su ubicación para demostrarle que no era él, y que eso ante ellos era _otro_ cadáver.

—¿Quién es? —Sanji sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago al darse cuenta de que los huesos, con apenas restos, estaban adornados con bártulos femeninos, llevaba una túnica especial que la identificaba claramente como una muchacha y, el poco cabello que seguía prendido a la calavera, era rubio.

—¿Será Veronika? —Robin alumbró con la vela la parte delantera del cráneo—Según el cura, Marianne se suicidó y fue sepultada en la tumba familiar junto a Elizabeth.

—¿Y por qué está aquí? —Preguntó Sanji, desesperado por respuestas.

Le conmovía ver que esa muchacha tan bonita del cuadro había tenido un fin, aparentemente, espeluznante.

—¿No hay fantasma? —Interrumpió Luffy, otra vez molesto con el revés—Se nos adelantaron y ya la mataron —se quejó.

—No, capitán —contradijo Brook—No es que alguien se nos haya adelantado, está muerta hace mucho tiempo.

—Denme unos minutos —pidió Robin descubriendo objetos muy llamativos que rodeaban el cadáver y no de manera azarosa.

Durante varios minutos, cerca de tres cuarto de hora, Robin estuvo estudiando el lugar. Los otros tres permanecieron en silencio. Incluso el inquieto de Luffy parecía sobrecogido por la imagen ante ellos.

Las cuatro velas habían quedado en el centro, iluminando la pesquisa de la arqueóloga. Cuando acabó de corroborarlo, con plena seguridad lo dijo:

—_Sacrificĭum._

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los tres al unísono.

—Creo que es Veronika —asintió, tenía sentido. —Fue un altar humano.

—¿Quieres decir que… la mataron? —cuestionó Brook, entendiendo la importancia del ritual en las creencias humanas más antiguas.

—En algunas culturas se ofrecen personas para apaciguar la ira de los dioses, del demonio e incluso de espíritus vengativos. En algunas ocasiones, y creo que esta lo fue, se la enterraba viva.

—Dios mío —Sanji tuvo un déjà vu, recordando de golpe el altar de sacrificios en Skypiea.

La mera idea de suponer que una jovencita había pasado sus últimos días allí, para morir de sed y de hambre en pos de calmar a un espíritu, le llenaba de coraje otra vez.

Dio la vuelta, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Se colocó en cuclillas, dándoles la espalda a sus amigos para ocultar lo mucho que le impresionaba.

—¿La dejaron morir de hambre y sed? —Y entonces pensó en Zeff, en el archipiélago, en la sensación de abatimiento al saber que los minutos de vida estaban contados—¿Su propia gente, su familia… la obligó a esto?

—Es común en algunas culturas, cocinero-san —intentó consolarle Robin—, a tal punto que hasta los sacrificios…

—No les digas sacrificios —le corrigió—son víctimas —Se incorporó para encender un cigarrillo. Lo necesitaba.

—Bien, lo que quería decir —continúo Robin, notando lo mucho que le afectaba y comprendiendo las razones—es que hasta incluso la víctima elegida estaba de acuerdo. Debía estarlo, porque de otra forma se creía que el hechizo o el ofrecimiento no tendrían efecto alguno.

—La víctima solía sentirse agraciada por ser escogida, ¿verdad? —Intentó cooperar Brook, pero Luffy arruinó todo ese consuelo, tal vez porque sabía que Sanji no era idiota, y que además, era fuerte para no sucumbir ante su propio pasado. No se había lamentado nunca de él, no lo haría en el presente.

—Si de verdad ella hubiera estado de acuerdo no andaría matando gente, ¿verdad? Yo creo que más bien está enojada.

Sanji tomó aire, él también pensaba en eso. Sin más opciones, Robin y Brook asintieron, eran claras las marcas en la pared, marcas que habían resistido el paso del tiempo, quedando como un recuerdo imborrable. Veronika había buscado la manera de salir de ese encierro, pero ante ella sólo tenía un espejo que día a día reflejaba su propia imagen, su desesperación, su propia muerte. Se veía, día a día, morir sumida en la desesperanza.

—Fue encadenada —murmuró el cocinero al ver el óxido carcomiendo uno de los eslabones de una corta cadena. —Era evidente que para evitar que escapase —negó con la cabeza, sintiendo los ojos humedecidos, de dolor e impotencia. —Es… tan injusto. ¿Y todo para qué? —se quejó en un murmullo.

—Dando por hecho que un virus azotó el pueblo justo al mismo tiempo que sucedió la tragedia entre las hermanas de Veronika, todos pudieron haber atribuido dichas muertes al espíritu vengativo de Marianne —sonrió con tristeza. —Algo de toda esa loca leyenda acabó por hacerse realidad con el sacrificio humano. Usaron a Veronika, seguramente que sumidos en la desesperanza. No sé qué tan implicados habrán estado los padres…

—Tal vez estuvieron de acuerdo —analizó Brook recordando los rituales que solían llevar a cabo en Harattetania—, tal vez ellos mismo la ofrecieron.

—La única hija que les queda con vida —Sanji no creía plausible esa opción. —Seguramente no les dieron elección alguna —E igual no lo justificaba. De ser su hija, no permitiría que miles de aldeanos se la arrebatasen para un estúpido sacrificio.

—En fin —suspiró Robin—supongo que muchos detalles de la historia verdadera no la sabremos nunca.

—Alguien tuvo que haber llevado a cabo el ritual —apuntó Brook, y de manera tácita todos parecieron estar de acuerdo en quién podría ser.

—¿Qué haces, Luffy? —Preguntó Sanji alarmado al ver como tocaba los huesos de la muchacha.

—Es que ¡no le gusta estar aquí! ¿Verdad? —preguntó con obviedad, acomodando sin reparos y sin asco los huesos sobre la manta sobre la que el cadáver estaba sentado. —Digo, si yo fuera un sacrificio humano y estaría atrapado en este mundo, no me gustaría estar eternamente en este horrible lugar.

—Eso es cierto —Sanji alzó las cejas, a veces le sorprendía la simpleza de su capitán. Sabía dar, de alguna forma u otra, en el clavo.

Se acomodó junto a Luffy para ayudarlo con la penosa tarea, y cuando todo estuvo listo, ataron la manta por los extremos. La idea era sencilla: la sacarían de allí y la enterrarían en un lugar donde la luz del sol llegase. Quizás de esa forma pudiera descansar en paz. Era lo único que podían hacer por Veronika.

—¿Qué pasa, Brook? —preguntó el cocinero, frenando ante la salida.

El músico estaba tanteando una de las paredes, pues había descubierto que allí había ciertas irregularidades.

—Estos ladrillos son más nuevos que estos.

Robin se acercó, un poco incrédula de no haber notado ese detalle durante su pesquisa, sin embargo por algo eran un equipo tan unido. Los Mugiwara no eran nadie sin el otro.

—Es verdad…

Sanji dejó la bolsa con los huesos sobre el suelo y entre los cuatro comenzaron a remover los ladrillos notando que no era difícil sacarlos de su lugar. En pocos minutos de trabajo, volvieron a encontrarse con lo que sería otra parte trasera de un nuevo espejo. Brook le dio una precisa estocada con el mango de su bastón.

Dejaron las velas al final del pasadizo emergiendo al exterior.

—¿Esto es…? —Brook se quedó a medio decir, se daba cuenta de lo que era.

—La iglesia —completó Robin, un poco satisfecha al corroborar las sospechas.

Pasaron por encima de los trozos rotos de espejo, notando que estaban frente al altar. La arqueóloga miró hacia atrás recordando vagamente que había notado, apenas entró, un pedazo de empapelado que no cuadraba con la decoración. Había sido una de las tantas cosas que le habían llamado la atención, pero a la que no le dio demasiada importancia en su momento.

—¡Ey! —gritó Luffy estirándose con su _akuma no mi_.

Una sombra pasó corriendo frente a ellos, perdiéndose entre los largos bancos puestos simétricamente en el amplio espacio.

—Sigámoslo —dijo Robin, y ninguno de los otros dos supo si se refería a la sombra que habían visto o al capitán que se iba por una puerta lateral.

Prudentemente Sanji dejó la manta con los huesos sobre un banco y corrió tras sus amigos. Cuando atravesó la puerta su respiración se le cortó abruptamente.

Frente a ellos se extendía un apiñado cementerio. La luz mortecina del atardecer ofrecía sombras fantasmagóricas, a tal punto que Brook se sobresaltaba con cada estatua que había a su paso adornando algunas de las cuantiosas tumbas.

—Son demasiadas, ¿verdad? —preguntó el músico, temblando ligeramente—No es que nunca hubiera visto un cementerio, en Thriller Bark me sentía como en casa —carcajeó con su característica risa, nervioso y risueño por partes iguales—, pero esto es…

—Se ve que hubo _muchas_ muertes —enfatizó Robin.

—Tsk —chistó el cocinero—yo diría, más bien, que todo un condenado pueblo murió.

—Nunca mejor dicho "condenado", cocinero —se animó a bromear Robin sin detener su marcha por entre las apretadas tumbas. Era imposible, incluso, no pisarlas para lograr pasar por encima.

Buscaron sin éxito a su capitán, hasta que el sonido de un árbol cayendo los llevó hasta él. La voz de Luffy atravesó de inmediato la calma del cementerio.

—¡Deja de huir como una rata!

Robin reconoció sin dificultad al cura, la sotana lo delataba y por eso tampoco necesitaba presentación.

—Por favor —rogó el hombrecito—, no me hagas daño.

Sanji caminó hasta el cura y, sin mediar palabras, lo tomó del traje para levantarlo al vuelo.

—El altar de sacrificios nos trajo hasta su iglesia —Robin no se anduvo con rodeos, cruzándose de brazos lo apuró—¿Qué tiene para decir al respecto?

—¿Usted es responsable de que la chica sin bragas haya tenido una muerte tan horrible? —Esa pregunta no podía ser otra que del músico.

—L-les contaré, pero… suéltenme…

—Déjalo, Sanji —ordenó Luffy, y el cocinero obedeció sin chistar.

El cura cayó al suelo como un saco de estiércol.

De esa forma, y tomándose su tiempo, el anciano trató de ordenar sus ideas. Les pidió volver a la capilla antes de que la noche les sorprendiese; porque él sabía mejor que nadie que la leyenda era en parte verdad.

Una vez en la seguridad de la iglesia, Robin notó justamente otro detalle que se le había escapado: No era una iglesia, al menos no una cristiana. Quizás pagana. No le interesaba saberlo tanto como oír la verdadera historia.

El cura, siendo apurado por Luffy y amedrentado por Sanji confesó que sí, que la leyenda era verdad, pero también alegó que él había sido sincero: Elizabeth fue asesinada por su hermana Marianne, quien se suicidó presa de la culpa, el dolor y la ira. Justo en ese año una peste cobró varias vidas, y eran muchos los que aseguraban ver a Marianne deambular de noche por el pueblo.

En ningún momento relacionó a Bloody Mary con los espejos, al menos hasta que el nombre de Veronika salió a relucir. La gente, en ese entonces, le exigió a él que hiciera algo con el fantasma de Marianne:

—Yo en ese momento era muy jovencito y tonto… sabía que los sacrificios humanos era una práctica común entre mis ancestros. Sabía cómo hacerlos, ¡yo también tenía miedo de Marianne! —el anciano comenzó a llorar—Así que en la desesperación propuse ofrecer a Veronika como sacrificio. Era de la misma sangre que Marianne, era virgen, era buena… tenía todo lo necesario.

—¿Cómo eso puede ser útil para frenar la presencia de un fantasma? —Sanji pateo uno de los bancos, haciendo que el cura se replegase asustando contra la pared cuando dicho banco voló como si hubiera sido catapultado.

—¡Entiéndanlo! ¡Marianne y Veronika eran gemelas! ¡La gente comenzó a temerle a Veronika, a recelarla… y ese temor se convirtió en odio! ¡Yo convencí a los padres! ¡Les dije que era la única forma! ¡Ellos no mostraron resistencia! ¡Estaban destruidos por la muerte de sus hijas, la mujer había enloquecido y él estaba dejando que la enfermedad lo consumiera!

—Pero Veronika no estaba de acuerdo —contradijo Robin—, por algo la encadenaron a la pared.

—Al principio sí —confesó el anciano, en un ligero y culposo murmullo—; pero luego, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le esperaba, no quiso… y ya era tarde, la gente de todos modos iba a terminar matándola. Era muy duro verle a la cara y ver, a su vez, a Marianne.

—Marianne, el fantasma —preguntó Brook—¿alguna vez les hizo algo malo?

—La gente creía que estaban muriendo por ella, pero yo supe gracias a un barco pesquero que había un virus mortal rondando por aquí… los síntomas coincidían, pero aunque quise hacer razonar a los aldeanos no había forma. ¡No la había! —gritó, babeando y sollozando—La gente no creía que se trataba de un simple virus, le echaron la culpa a Marianne, y Veronika fue ofrecida como sacrificio.

—¿Por qué no la sacó de la isla? —preguntó Luffy, metiéndose el dedo dentro de la oreja—De esa forma iba a salvarla de la locura de los aldeanos.

—Lo pensé, pero fui cobarde, temí por mi vida y creí que si le daba con el gusto a los aldeanos, toda esta locura terminaría.

—¿Y así pasó? —preguntó Sanji, tomándolo de la sotana—Dime, pedazo de mierda, ¿así pasó: la locura se terminó?

—No y sí —respondió—Fue peor… porque la enfermedad se cobró más vidas que nunca, y la gente comenzó a decir que ahora no sólo veían a Marianne en las calles durante las noches, sino que además se aparecía en los espejos. La gente enloqueció, todos los espejos fueron rotos, pero nadie se animó a entrar al laberinto, temían enfurecerla.

—Tal vez porque a la hora de su muerte ese fue el único camino que Veronika halló —interrumpió Brook, desentrañando parte del misterio—, es Veronika la de los espejos, así como también lo es Bloody Mary. Sólo que Veronika es la parte buena y… Bloody Mary, la parte oscura, por decirlo de algún modo. Al ser iguales es difícil decir quién es quién.

—Los rituales de sacrificio humano deben seguir ciertas pautas —aclaró Robin, mirando fijamente al cura—¿Ustedes crearon esos pasadizos con el fin de interconectar la mansión con la iglesia?

—No, en realidad… —se aclaró la garganta reseca—El pasadizo de la iglesia hacia la mansión ya existía en tiempos de guerra…

—Son bunkers —Sanji hizo verbal la obviedad.

—El otro fue más reciente… en algunos momentos pensé en la posibilidad de liberar a Veronika para que huyera a través de él, pero —se aferró la cabeza, recordando con pavor y horror los gritos que por muchas noches oyó en el mismo lugar en donde estaban ahora los Mugiwara.

Los gritos de Veronika, agonizando de hambre y sed, de desesperación y tristeza.

Luffy caminó hasta el banco en donde Sanji había dejado los huesos y volvió ante el cura. Con una seriedad acojonante le preguntó:

—¿Está arrepentido? —Al recibir un nervioso asentimiento de cabeza, Luffy estiró el brazo dándole la manta con los huesos—Entonces entiérrela, es lo único que puede hacer por ella ahora.

La puerta de la iglesia se abrió acaparando la atención de todos. El anciano aprovechó la distracción de los chicos para irse por la puerta lateral que conducía al cementerio, sosteniendo entre sus brazos lo que quedaba de Veronika.

—Usopp —Sanji sintió una presión muy molesta en el pecho, el tirador lucía desencajado y no podía hablar por el esfuerzo de su intensa carrera.

—Chicos —dijo, tomando aire—los busqué por todos lados.

—¿Pasó algo con Zoro? —Fue Luffy quien finalmente lo preguntó.

—Tenemos que volver al Sunny —apremió Usopp sin atreverse a responder—¡Corran! ¡Rápido!

—¿Qué pasa, Usopp? —Sanji se molestó por tanto misterio. Ya habían tenido suficiente por el todo el día, o mejor dicho: por toda la vida—¡¿Zoro está bien? —reclamó—¡Puedes contestar una simple pregunta!  
>—¡No! —respondió furioso—¡No lo está! ¡Pero puede estarlo si corren, maldición! —bramó con tanta furia que logró imponerse—¡En el Sunny les explico!<p>

—¿Y por qué estamos corriendo, Usopp-kun? —Preguntó Brook, más comedido.

—¡Porque se está haciendo de noche!

—¿Y eso es peligroso? —preguntó Robin, manteniendo la misma marcha que los chicos.

Pero nadie más habló, debían conservar el aire para poder correr. El Sunny se alzaba, imponente como siempre, contra el firmamento que comenzaba a ennegrecerse. Las primeras estrellas ya habían aparecido, pocas, pero claras.

Al final del largo sendero que los conducía al puerto, vieron a una dama vestida de blanco caminar hacia ellos, como si estuviera saliendo del Sunny, pero a mitad de camino se desvaneció en el aire. Para el cocinero esa experiencia fue una manera de confirmar que no estaba loco, pues nadie pudo negar lo que habían visto. Ninguno de los cinco lo hizo: indiscutiblemente la vieron desaparecer.

Cuando Luffy subió, vio a un polizón abordo, pero Nami no le dio tiempo a preguntar quién era:

—¡¿Ya estamos todos? —apremió la navegante, para de inmediato dar las indicaciones.

El Sunny, en pocos minutos, retomó su marcha en altamar y recién entonces las preguntas de los otros cuatro fueron respondidas.

—Su balsa quedó encallada en el arrecife—explicó Franky señalando al niño, quien se quitó el sombrero haciendo una ligera reverencia—, es un pescador de una aldea que está muy cerca de aquí, allí nos dirigimos.

—¿Y Zoro? —preguntó Luffy buscando con la mirada a Chopper.

—Está muy grave —explicó Usopp tomando un trago de agua—, pero va a estar bien una vez que salgamos de aquí.

—Su amigo se encuentra grave por culpa de una bacteria muy resistente —la voz del niño sonó, melodiosa y aguda—, eso dice mi papá.

—¿Una bacteria? — Sanji no entendía entonces qué había pasado allí. Encendió un nuevo cigarrillo, dándose cuenta de que se había fumado un atado entero de veinte en menos de un día.

Mientras tomaban y comían algo ligero para recuperar fuerzas, escucharon al niño con atención. Les contó a los Mugiwara que en el ambiente había una bacteria muy resistente a toda clase de antibióticos. Las personas morían en veinticuatro horas, quizás más si eran lo suficientemente fuertes, pero que una vez que salían del medio natural en donde se desarrollaba dicha bacteria, esta se debilitaba y los medicamentos comenzaban a hacer efecto. Si el convaleciente resistía las dosis, tenía chances de sobrevivir. Si los Mugiwara hubieran seguido con el barco anclado en esa costa un par de horas más, el sistema inmunológico de Zoro hubiera colapsado.

—Mi papá es el mejor médico en nuestra aldea —contó el chico con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Él intentó atender a la gente que vivía en esta aldea. —Negó con la cabeza—Pero no lo logró.

—Con razón nos parecían raros —comentó Luffy—, la gente lucía animada de día, pero de noche…

—¿Qué gente? —preguntó el chico con asombro—Esa isla está desierta desde hace más de una década. Nadie sobrevivió y los pocos que lo hicieron debieron irse para lograr sobrevivir.

Usopp palideció, mientras que Brook comenzó a correr en círculos jalándose el afro.

—¡¿Quieres decir que esa gente estaba muerta?

—Sólo el cura no quiso irse —El niño alzó los hombros, despreocupado—. Mi papá dice que la bacteria afecta a las personas, a algunas más que a otras, y que pocos afortunados logran desarrollar algún tipo de inmunidad. La gente de mi aldea llama a esta bacteria "mushi" y, en apariencia, adquiere más fuerza durante el rocío de la noche.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Robin con una sonrisa, el chico parecía todo un erudito hablando con términos tan precisos.

—Nueve años, señora —contestó con emoción—, lo lamento, no me presenté —se disculpó—Mi nombre es James Ballentyne.

El cigarrillo de Sanji cayó de sus labios dando a parar sobre los pantalones. Ante la mirada del hombre, James bajó la vista creyendo que había dicho o hecho algo malo.

—¿Tienes algo que ver con… con… la familia Ballentyne que vivía en la colina? —preguntó Sanji, entorpecido con sus propias palabras.

—Oh, sí —respondió el niño con emoción—Somos de la misma familia, mi padre es un primo lejano del señor Thomas Ballentyne. Pero ya les digo que nadie sobrevivió a esta bacteria, y los pocos que lo hicieron, se vieron obligados a irse.

Robin tomó aire, demasiadas sorpresas en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Y, chicos, qué tal les fue? —preguntó Nami para cambiar de tema, sin saber que de esa forma volvía sobre el mismo.

Sanji, Brook, Luffy y Robin exhalaron un sonoro suspiro, ninguno de ellos tenía ánimos para narrar todo lo ocurrido.

—Ya te contaremos, Nami, pero por ahora… —Luffy se bajó de un salto de la mesada—Quiero saber cómo está Zoro.

El capitán caminó hacia la enfermería siendo acompañado por el resto; interrumpieron al reno descubriendo que se estaba quedando dormido sobre un libro abierto. Cuando los vio les sonrió con entusiasmo.

—¡Chicos, volvieron! —Giró en la banqueta para mirar a Zoro—Está respondiendo muy bien a los antibióticos. Lejos del hábitat propicio para la bacteria, y conociendo la resistencia de Zoro, en un par de días estará como siempre.

Los siete respiraron aliviados con ese esperanzador parte médico. Sanji le echó un vistazo al espadachín, notando como su tórax surcado de cicatrices viejas se agitaba por una difícil respiración. Zoro estaba, literalmente, luchando contra la muerte misma.

Los ojos, al cocinero, se le estaban cerrando y sentía que en cualquier momento sucumbiría.

—Iré a darme un baño. Lo necesito —se miró, seguía luciendo como un mendigo.

Ya en el baño preparó todo para darse una reparadora ducha. Necesitaba cuanto antes recostarse en su litera y cerrar los ojos unos segundos. Sentía que la última vez que había dormido había sido hacía siglos.

Y, mientras se desvestía, en el espejo que estaba sobre la pileta pudo ver un reflejo que no le pertenecía. ¿Otra vez? Con resignación miró de lleno, notando que tal como la primera vez la imagen de la muchacha no le producía rechazo, que hasta incluso sus ojos parecían poseer otras intenciones, y por eso los labios del cocinero articularon el nombre de Veronika. En ese momento la muchacha le regaló la misma sonrisa mágica y jubilosa que portaba en el cuadro y que a Sanji había encantado, como si con el gesto le estuviera dando las gracias.

De la misma manera en la que llegó, desapareció.

—Ahora podrás descansar en paz —le dijo a la nada, tratando de borrar de su alma la angustiante sensación que le embargaba por culpa de eso llamado empatía.

Se bañó, se cepillo los dientes y se metió en su litera regodeándose con la agradable sensación de sentir al fin que su cuerpo descansaba. Durante toda la noche soñó, simplemente que no logró recordar nada de esos sueños al otro día, pero estaba seguro que en él había visto a Zoro y a Veronika.

…

La luz del sol le adormecía, pero no podía volver a acostarse, en pocos minutos sus amigos empezarían a levantarse y a reclamarle comida, así que mejor era empezar cuanto antes con el desayuno.

Notó que el niño ya no estaba a bordo, y fue Robin —la primera, como siempre, en levantarse— quien le informó que habían llegado a la aldea del chico durante el alba.

—No quisimos despertarte… merecías descansar —explicó, tomando asiento y aceptando el café que su compañero le ofrecía.

Olió el agradable aroma, sintiéndose en paz consigo misma.

—¿Tú, dormiste bien? —le preguntó con una sonrisa que la arqueóloga correspondió. Sin darse cuenta el cocinero le estaba dando pie para sondear más al respecto.

—¿La verdad? No —respondió—. Me pasé toda la noche pensando en las razones de que las hermanas te hubieran contactado…

—Pues… no sé qué decir —lanzó una risilla nerviosa.

—Se ve que eres muy empático —razonó la muchacha—, pensé en tu pasado —tiempo atrás Sanji le había contado—y en la similitud con el destino de Veronika.

—¿Crees que ella me contactó por eso? —dejó de cortar verdura para dar la vuelta más atento a la conversación—Puede ser, ¿no? —fue una pregunta sin respuesta—Digo… ella tal vez sabía que yo iba a conmoverme, o que de alguna forma me iba a llegar su historia y… —se rascó la cabeza, guardando silencio.

—Morir de hambre y de sed debe ser algo espantoso.

—Lo es —Giró para seguir cocinando—. Quiero decir, yo no me morí literalmente de hambre, pero sí sé lo que es sentir hambre _de verdad_. La urgencia y la desesperación…

—Pero viste a las dos —no fue una pregunta, Robin lo afirmó—, Zoro se enfermó, siendo uno de los más fuertes.

—D-debe ser que la bacteria… —Intentó explicar lo inexplicable.

—No, yo no creo que sea eso —le interrumpió, ocultando lo mucho que le enternecía el nerviosismo del cocinero—, según la leyenda, Bloody Mary va tras los enamorados…

—Sí, así dice la leyenda, pero —negó con la cabeza—"Amor" y "Hombre", en una misma oración, no va conmigo—Para quitarle locas ideas a su amiga, afirmó con convicción—: No estoy enamorado de Zoro —decirlo en voz alta le resultó muy extraño, y una ligera sacudida lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Robin se puso de pie, dejando la taza vacía dentro de la pileta.

—Yo no dije, ni tampoco la leyenda lo afirma, que el enamorado es uno. Si mal no recuerdo, el duque sí estaba enamorado de Elizabeth, pero no ella de él. Marianne enloqueció de celos y envidia.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Piénsalo —propuso—, te dejo con eso —sin más se fue de la cocina para ocupar su reposera a la espera del desayuno.

Sanji tuvo tiempo de sobra para analizar las verdaderas intenciones tras las palabras de la arqueóloga, ¿y por qué, con un demonio, le estaba dando cabida a toda esa locura?

¿No era más fácil suponer que Zoro había enfermado por una bacteria y ya? No, al humano le gusta complicarse la existencia con razones inentendibles.

Cuando terminó de preparar la comida llamó a sus nakama. Él no tenía hambre, así que fue hasta la enfermería y despertó a Chopper.

—Ve a desayunar —le instó y el reno asintió aún somnoliento—y luego acuéstate en mi litera si quieres.

—Pero no lo quiero dejar solo…

—Yo me encargo… —lo levantó de la silla—estás muy cansado. Te has esforzado mucho, Chopper —le sonrió—, estoy seguro de que si tu no hubieras combatido esa bacteria, hubiera acabado con el marimo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Chopper se sintió halagado, pero no tenía fuerzas para gritarle que eso no le hacía feliz y llamarlo tonto. Como un zombie, caminó hasta la cocina, pasando de largo para ir al cuarto de los chicos y echarse sobre una de las literas.

Sanji cerró la puerta y se acomodó en la silla, aprovechó la semi inconsciencia del espadachín para acercarse más a él. Negó con la cabeza, porque lo dicho por Robin volvía a acosarlo como un auténtico fantasma.

Una parte de él le encontraba la lógica. Lo sabía. En el pasado no había querido reconocerlo, pero comprendía el mensaje que escondían las peleas con Zoro, las miradas que le dedicaba cuando, por ejemplo, se desvestía; creyendo que él no se daba cuenta. Rió bajito, "marimo tonto" que no se percataba de que muchas de esas veces él mismo provocaba la situación porque, en toda su heterosexualidad, le halaga despertar el interés de un hombre de la talla de Roronoa.

Pero de ahí a suponer "amor" había un trecho. ¿Podía ser? ¿Que Zoro en verdad estuviera enamorado de él? De repente Sanji se sintió abatido, principalmente porque no se sentía capaz de corresponderle. No aún. Y también porque comprendía que, de ser así, pudo haberle lastimado mil veces sin darse cuenta. Es fácil herir a un enamorado sin la verdadera intención de hacerlo.

Karma. Las chicas lo despreciaban, y él despreciaba el amor de Zoro. Todo era un círculo. Uno como en el que el duque de la leyenda, Elizabeth y Marianne, habían estado envueltos.

—Qué bueno, marimo —murmuró apoyando la cabeza sobre la camilla, había perdido noción del tiempo—ver que estás bien… —murmuró a lo último.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, pero sintió que despertó a los pocos minutos de cerrar los ojos. No, en realidad habían pasado las horas, a tal punto que sus compañeros se hicieron cargo del almuerzo para no molestarlo. Todos ya estaban al tanto de la pequeña aventura del cocinero, y por eso nadie quiso interrumpir su sueño. Además, según las chicas, se lo veía tan tierno, preocupado por Zoro y durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada a un lado de él.

Salió a cubierta para fumar un cigarrillo. Buscó uno de los lugares más apartados del Sunny, quería estar a solas para seguir pensando. El encuentro espeluznante con un no-vivo había despertado recuerdos de su infancia. Extrañaba a Zeff, maldición.

Sus pensamientos entonces nacían y se conectaban sin sentido; de Pierna Roja, saltaba a Veronika, de Veronika a Zoro, de Zoro al duque, del duque a él… estaba cansado de pensar siempre en lo mismo, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

Unos pasos tras él no fueron suficientes para acaparar su atención, pensó que alguno de sus nakama debía estar haciendo la limpieza diaria. Sin embargo advirtió sin dificultad que alguien se había parado tras él. Incómodo giró, como si estuviera esperando encontrarse con la presencia de un espectro.

—Zoro —musitó sorprendido, para enseguida reaccionar—; no deberías levantarte —bajó la vista al suelo al notar que no podía reprimir la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir al ver a su compañero de vuelta en pie.

—Siento que estuve un milenio acostado —Todavía adormecido por la fiebre, caminó hasta la barandilla para mirar el mar.

Sanji sonrió aliviado al escucharle, sintiendo también que había pasado un milenio desde la última vez que oyó la voz del espadachín.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No preguntes —agitó la mano—es largo.

—Tienes unas ojeras, cocinero —sonrió de medio lado, mirándole de arriba abajo—. Qué _pintas_.

—Todavía no me recupero.

Un nuevo silencio, demasiado penoso, se instaló entre los dos. Una gaviota pasó volando por encima de ellos avisando con su vuelo errático que pronto tocarían tierra.

Zoro había estado al tanto de lo ocurrido. En medio de su malestar había logrado recuperar por un leve instante la consciencia y le exigió a Chopper que le explicase qué estaba pasando, pero el reno poco sabía al respecto y lo único que le pudo decir fue que los chicos habían ido a ver qué podían hacer para curarlo.

—Veo que lograron liberarme de la supuesta maldición —Zoro quebró el silencio diciendo lo primero que cruzó por su mente. Sanji arqueó las cejas.

Dejando de lado que el espadachín no se mostraba áspero como siempre con él, había tocado un punto sensible.

—En realidad todo se debió a una bacteria que… —se interrumpió al ver que Zoro negaba.

—En mi delirio —calló abruptamente, porque no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir—, en mi delirio estuve conversando con alguien.

—¿Con… alguien?

—Una muchacha —asintió el espadachín, clavándole el único ojo que tenía en el único visible en Sanji—me dijo su nombre y todo —rió levemente, se sentía como un loco. Él sabía que la fiebre podía generar visiones.

—Veronika.

Zoro endureció las facciones de imprevisto, como si se mostrase molesto. En realidad se sentía invadido. No esperó oír ese nombre en boca del cocinero, pero en parte fue confirmar las palabras de esa hermosa muchacha.

"¿Habré hablado en mis delirios?" Se preguntó el espadachín; pero Sanji, al ver su desconcierto, intentó explicarle escuetamente.

—Digamos que yo también estuve con ella —se encogió de hombros, percibiendo que el aire entre ambos estaba enrarecido. Siempre lo estaba, pero en esa ocasión les invadía un inoportuno cosquilleo en el vientre.

—Entonces era verdad.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ella me dijo… muchas cosas —agitó la cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus ideas—entre ellas que no iba a permitir que su hermana me llevara.

Zoro rememoró así el escenario. Durante su delirio permaneció en una oscuridad tan cerrada que el vestido blanco de la muchacha y su cabello rubio, lograban cegarlo. Platicó con ella durante su agonía.

—Me visitó varias veces, una para decirme eso —continuó el espadachín—y la otra para decirme que confiara en ti.

—¿En mí? —Sanji se alegró, tratando de ocultar la emoción que sentía, la pequeña pizca de orgullo. Que Zoro reconociera, aunque fuera un poquito, que él no era tan desgraciado como siempre vociferaba, le colmaba de dicha.

—No te nombró, pero yo sabía que me hablaba de ti. Me decía que tú no ibas a permitirlo, y que ella tampoco. Creo que ella tenía fuerza suficiente para frenar a su hermana —Miró hacia atrás, intuyendo que tarde o temprano Chopper o alguien se daría cuenta de que se había fugado de la enfermería—. Será mejor que vuelva —Todavía se sentía afiebrado.

Dio la vuelta pero no alcanzó a alejarse más de un paso, pues la voz insegura de Sanji le frenó.

—La leyenda decía que… —carraspeó, arrepintiéndose de su arrebato, ¿qué buscaba confirmando lo más temido? —decía que Bloody Mary, por despecho y venganza, maldecía a… —comenzó a mascullar, porque Zoro había caminado hacia él, hasta quedar tan cerca que podía oler su transpiración febril—bueno, que… si a la persona se le aparecía, y a mí se me apareció —reiteró sin necesidad—condenaba a su enamorado —lanzó una risilla de incredulidad—¿Puedes creerlo?

Zoro meditó las palabras del cocinero, aunque no había mucho que meditar. La mentira, después de haberla sostenido por tantos años de viaje, acaba por desmoronarse a causa de un estúpido fantasma y una estúpida leyenda.

Roronoa se dio por vencido, ya había sido desenmascarado. Y como él era un hombre de acción, no tanto de palabras, dio fin al torpe e incoherente balbuceo del cocinero con un furioso beso.

Uno que poco a poco, de nacer tormentoso, acabó por ser apacible. Es que Zoro sabía que con Sanji tenía que ser así: de un golpe, o el cocinero lo mandaría a volar de una patada apenas sospechase las intenciones de un beso.

Pero Sanji estaba demasiado conmocionado por lo que estaba pasando, así que más que abrir los ojos bien grande, no puedo hacer otra cosa. Aleteó como una paloma, reclamando con el torpe gesto tanto atrevimiento por parte del espadachín, pero sin tomar distancia. Quizás porque tras su espalda tenía la baranda y frente a él el cuerpo caliente de Zoro, y no tenía adónde huir.

Lentamente el beso dejó de ser doloroso, y pasó a ser tan dulce que Sanji llegó a la conclusión de que sería una autentica injusticia interrumpirlo. O sea, el cocinero sí tenía corazón y no quería herir los sentimientos del espadachín rechazándolo categóricamente.

Mentira. El beso le gustaba y sabía muy bien que Zoro era fuerte, no sólo en cuanto a la fuerza física se trataba, si no aún más importante, era fuerte de espíritu. Cuando al fin el espadachín se cansó de mordisquearle salvajemente los labios, Sanji pudo murmurar asustado.

—Veo que la leyenda era verdad —asintió, realizando una mueca de aceptación con la boca—, qué loco.

—Que me parta un rayo, cocinero… puto fantasma, que lo arruina todo —tomó distancia, para aclararle los tantos—. No te pido nada de todos modos, ya con esto estoy satisfecho —agradecía que Sanji hubiera sido tan atento con su desesperación. Que, pese a no gustarle los hombres, no hubiera rechazado ese beso. Zoro había necesitado dárselo, pero comprendía que no podía exigirle nada más a Sanji, y por eso lograba sentirse realizado con tan poco.

Dio la vuelta para volver a la enfermería, pero esta vez fue la mano de Sanji la que se lo impidió. El cocinero lo había tomado por un hombro, obligándole a voltear. Zoro vio la expresión en su rostro, mezcla de duda, confusión y disgusto.

—Yo…

—No hace falta que digas nada. Lo sé —aclaró el espadachín.

—No sabes nada —negó, molesto por la interrupción. No le estaba dando la oportunidad de sincerarse. Tomó aire perdiendo la mirada a un punto cualquiera—Dame tiempo, ¿sí?

Zoro alzó las cejas, asimilando lentamente lo que Sanji le estaba dando a entender.

—¿Tiempo? —preguntó, saliendo de su asombro—Quieres decir que existe una… remota posibilidad de que… me tomes en cuenta, aunque no sea una chica.

Sanji entornó los ojos, golpeándole la frente con un dedo.

—¿Después de todo lo que hice ayer por ti me lo preguntas? —Sin embargo reconocía que Zoro no podía tener noción de su sacrificio y que en realidad no había sido para tanto, pero le gustaba alardear al respecto—Perseguí a un fantasma sediento de sangre, atravesé un laberinto de espejos, luché contra mis propios temores, estuve a punto de morir de un paro cardíaco más de una vez… ¡Hice un sacrificio que sólo hago por la gente que quiero! —alzó una mano para después cruzarse de brazos—Tanto esfuerzo de mi parte y no eres una chica… —negó enérgicamente—eso me hace pensar en que…

—Cocinero…

—¿Qué?

—Cállate —impuso de manera insolente.

Sanji descruzó los brazos para apretar los puños con furia, abrió la boca para soltarte un rosario de insultos, pero ninguno salió. Zoro no pudo contra esa expresión, mitad de ofensa, mitad de ira asesina, y comenzó a carcajear, primero despacio, luego con ganas, hasta que la voz de Chopper interrumpió la pelea que venía en camino.

—¡Zoro se escapó! ¡Chicos!

—¡¿Dónde está Zoro? —El chillido de Nami resonó en todo el barco.

—Te buscan, marimo —indicó el cocinero con un gesto de cabeza.

—Sí, tengo que volver —dijo con resignación.

Se rascó la nuca y dio la vuelta para dejarse atrapar y retar por sus amigos, y especialmente por el doctor. Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, miró por sobre su hombro y le regaló una escueta sonrisa al cocinero que este supo corresponder con el mismo cariño. Con el tiempo esperaba poder corresponderle mucho más que simples sonrisas.

A veces las leyendas tienen mucho de realidad. Y hasta cierto punto nunca sabremos qué es verdad de ellas y qué no, ahí reside su principal encanto. Lo cierto es que desde ese día Sanji mira los espejos con cierto recelo. Y no, no es miedo, simplemente no le gustan.

Porque uno nunca sabe qué puede ver reflejado en ellos, cuando menos se lo espera.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por haber leído y muchas gracias a la banda sonora de Entrevista con el vampiro (siempre es útil a la hora de inspirarse para historias de suspenso). Feliz Halloween ^^. Tengan cuidado con los espejos, quien les dice y un día ven algo que nunca quisieron ver.<em>

_31 de octubre de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._

_**Edit**: olvidé hacer un disclaimer: Mushi es un concepto empleado en la serie Mushishi, que recomiendo ver como si no hubiera un mañana (?) Si no conocen "Mushishi" no saben lo que se pierden XD (fanática, me decían)  
><em>


End file.
